Un secreto entre Tú y Yo
by EdyAni
Summary: El amor duele, puedes ocultarlo pero no dejar de sentirlo, y con el tiempo siempre estará a la luz y aun peor, cuando esa persona está tan serca y a la vez tan lejos. Mal summary pero pasen a leerlo n n
1. Organización

**UN SECRETO ENTRE TÚ Y YO.**

_** Organización.**_

_**Hola, aquí traemos esta historia la cuál fue creada por mi atolondrada prima Amairany y yop.**_

_**Los personajes no son de nuest**__**ra propiedad.**_

_**Esperemos sea de su agrado.**_

El equipo de las tropas de exploración fue citado a una junta convocada por su comandante Erwin Smith, el cual daba detalles para la próxima misión que sería fuera de los muros.

-Para asegurar el triunfo de la misión juntaremos equipos, y estos a su vez se acomodaran en parejas, la cuales serán asignadas por sus superiores- menciono Erwin mientras checaba el orden de los equipos- muy bien el equipo de hanji trabajara con el equipo de levi y no quiero reclamos, así que organícense.

Por lo que veo Erwin lo que quieres es que esto fracase, sabes que yo no trabajo con nadie más que no sea mi equipo y peor quieres que haga equipo con la cuatro ojos- dijo levi a la vez que ponía su típica cara de pocos amigos.

-Erwin, yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con levi, sabes que no tenemos una muy buena relación para trabajar en equipo.

- Que pena me da su caso, el detalle es que el queda la orden soy yo y ustedes solo acatan así que ya dije- y dicho esto se da por terminada la conversación y los involucrados no pudieron alegar nada más ya que cuando Erwin Smith daba una orden nadie podía protestar.

Ala mañana siguiente se encontraba el equipo de levi quienes junto con su superior esperaban al equipo que trabajaría con ellos, el problema es que no daban señales de aparecer por ningún lado, y eso comenzaba a impacientar a levi.

-Lo siento levi Erwin me ha llamado y pues jeje se hizo un poco tardado- se excusaba la castaña al notar el disgusto en su compañero.

- Mm… y aún tenemos que esperar a tu equipo- esto si estaba acabando con la poca paciencia del chico.

-A resulta que ellos no vienen Erwin los asigno en otra cosa asegura que con tu equipo tu y yo es suficiente supongo que ya tienes las parejas asignadas, cierto.

- Las tenía pero gracias a la ausencia de tu equipo tendré que modificarlas- mientras miraba una libreta y hacia anotaciones en la misma- muy bien el equipo queda de la siguiente forma: Erd Gin con Gunter Shuiz y Auruo Brossard con Petra Ralf, alguna objeción cuatro ojos- lo último no sonaba como una pregunta como tal.

-Pues aun que quiera alegar supongo que no modificarías nada- menciona la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-En efecto, es bueno que lo entiendas, sigue así y terminaremos bien- de este modo el equipo quedo ordenado y claro está que tanto Hanji como Levi trabajarían juntos muy a su pesar esto no fue necesario aclararlo puesto que el quipo ya estaba informado de ello desde que se habló de la misión.

Una vez todo organizado, el equipo se dirigió a los muros donde su comandante Erwin Smith los esperaba junto con más equipos y dar inicio a la expedición.

-Muy bien, veo que sí pudieron organizarse, ya conocen el punto de encuentro y los detalles- hablaba el rubio a todos los presentes- que empiece la expedición, mucha suerte a todos-y la gran muralla fue abierta.

_**COMENTARIOS? **_

_**n_n**_


	2. Lesion

_**Lesión.**_

La misión era como todas no había cambios transcurría sin problemas, a la distancia se podía observar titanes, y así como se acercaban eran eliminados, cada pareja se encargaba de limpiar el campo donde se encontraban. De la nada aparecieron 3 titanes, pero uno de ellos destacaba por ser más veloz, cuando el equipo de Auruo y petra se toparon con dicho titán se vieron en problemas.

-Petra, lanza la señal hay que avisar a los capitanes- menciono el chico, el cual mostraba en su rostro miedo, pero era difícil saber si era por el titán o por perder a su compañera e inclusive su propia vida.

-Listo, en nuestra posición solo podemos esquivarlo, pero a esté paso nos quedaremos sin gas y ahora si tendremos problemas.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ellos se encontraban los superiores del equipo.

-Levi, viste la señal, por la ubicación han de ser petra y Auruo- la castaña se encontraba realmente preocupada por los equipos.

-Bien, ve con ellos, yo me encargo aquí de todo- realmente estaba desesperado por lo que fuera que estaba pasando del otro lado con sus compañeros- encárgate de que estén bien cuatro ojos me uniré con ustedes en brevedad- y dicho esto siguió con su pelea para ganar tiempo y distraer a los titanes de la castaña y está pudiera escabullirse.

-Levi, recuerda tenemos una promesa, no tengo que recordártela o si….

-Lose, todo saldrá bien, ahora vete.

Hanji salió del lugar en busca de los otros chicos y al llegar con ellos se encontró con un escenario no muy agradable, así que se dispuso a atacar y terminar con ello.

-Señorita hanji, como es que llego tan rápido

-Petra no te distraigas- pero justo en ese momento un titán tomo a la chica y la levanto justo a la comisura de sus labios-Diablos petraaaa.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un fuerte ruido y el gas que despide un titán al ser cortado.

-Sargento Hanji, Petra, están bien que pasa, donde están.

-Auruo, estoy aquí, busca ayuda

-Petra, que paso estás herida, no puedo verte.

-Necesitamos ayuda, la sargento Hanji…


	3. Preocupasión

_Este es un nuevo capítulo estoy siendo explotada por mi prima, si miren les cuento, está historia originalmente salió de su cabecita DIFICIL DE CREER pero cierto y ps yo me encargo de transformar su distorsionada mente en algo con un poco más que coherencia aunque la verdad de cuerda no tengo nada pero bueno jeje._

_Espero sigan la historia y sea de su agrado y claro está dejen algún comentario bueno o malo sirven mucho_

_Y sin más aquí está el capítulo._

_Nota. Los pensamientos están entre comillas._

_n_n_

_**PREOCUPASIÓN.**_

La expedición continuaba fuera de los muros el objetivo ya estaba cumplido, se habían capturado titanes para las investigaciones. Todos los equipos se dirigían de regreso a la gran muralla para dar por terminada dicha misión.

-Bien, todo fue un éxito, volvamos a casa, Mike donde está el equipo que Levi y Hanji tienen a su cargo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Erwin son los únicos que no han llegado.

-Algo paso…..

-Porque lo dices, solo están un poco atrasados, además no van solos.

-De Hanji no me sorprende que tarde, aunque sabiendo que capturaríamos titanes, es para que ahorita este en primera fila.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero no creo que sea algo malo.

-Lo que más me sorprende es el que Levi tampoco este aquí… definitivamente algo paso.

-Comandante Erwin, vimos la señal de que regresamos a casa.

-Gunter, Erd, en efecto, volvemos, la misión a concluido-Realmente algo estaba pasando y Erwin no podía quitarse ese mal presentimiento.

-Hagan bien las filas vamos a volver.

-Comandante Erwin… ayuda un médico.

-Auruo.

-Por fin el último asqueroso titán, ahora a buscar a los demás, esa Hanji, "tengo un mal presentimiento".

En pocos minutos gracias a su habilidad con el equipo llego al punto donde debería encontrar a su equipo.

-Capitán, que bien que llego, ya lanzaron la señal de volver, la misión a terminado.

-Petra, porque estás aquí sola, donde está Auruo, la sargento Hanji no se unió con ustedes.

-Auruo está bien, volvió a la muralla, y la sargento….

-Habla petra-menciono el chico perdiendo la paciencia, su mal presentimiento se estaba volviendo realidad.

-Un titán nos atacó, yo perdí el equilibrio no lo vi venir y me agarro, la sargento Hanji me salvo, pero ella….-lloraba la chica sin control alguno.

-Lo diré nuevamente, habla petra-comenzaba esta vez a perder definitivamente la paciencia- dime, está muerta.

-Fue herida, su equipo fallo, apenas y pudo eliminar al titán, se clavó su espada en un costado, ella sangraba mucho, le dije a Auruo que yo lo esperaría él se adelantó con la sargento para pedir ayuda…. Lo siento fue culpa mía-realmente se sentía culpable por el acontecimiento.

-Entonces apurémonos, ya han dado la señal, hay que volver.

-Si capitán.

-Levi, tardaste en llegar, fuiste el último en volver.

-Si bueno, como está la cuatro ojos Erwin que te han dicho.

-Como está la sargento Hanji, díganos por favor comandante.

-Petra como estás, no estás lastimada, sé que el titán te agarro, estás bien, creo que debería revisarte un médico.

-Estoy bien, la que me preocupa es la sargento.

-Erwin, como está la cuatro ojos contesta.

-Ella está bien, vamos es Hanji, ella puede con más que eso- explicaba el comandante cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta dejando ver al médico quien venía a dar el informe.

-Doctor como se encuentra- pregunto el segundo al mando de dicho equipo (Levi).

-Delicada, pero estable, perdió mucha sangre, la herida es profunda, pero con cuidados y un debido tratamiento tengan por seguro que se pondrá bien, después de todo es de Hanji Zoe de quien hablamos.

-Muy bien doctor, díganos que procede-menciono el capitán Erwin.

-Le recomendaría asignarle alguien que la cuide y claro está la haga entender, sabemos de sobra que si algo caracteriza a Hanji es su terquedad.

-En eso tiene razón, me haré cargo de eso.

-Bien, puedo hacer que la trasladen a su habitación para mejorar su comodidad de ella misma.

-excelente doctor, se lo agradezco mucho y dicho esto, el doctor se retiró dejando a los presentes más tranquilos.

-Comandante, permítame cuidarla yo, ya que soy responsable de esto.

-Petra, no es culpa de nadie- pero sabes creo que ya se quien cuidara de ella y me vas a ayudar Petra.

-Si claro, con lo que sea necesario, yo ayudare.

-Me agrada tu actitud, bien Petra te encargaras de bañarla, cambiarla y cosas de mujeres.

-De acuerdo.

-Y en cuanto a controlarla, eso lo harás tu Levi y no quiero quejas, ahora todos retírense y tu Levi ven conmigo.

El equipo se retiró y Erwin y Levi e dirigieron a la oficina del rubio.

-Escucho tus quejas Levi.

-No son quejas, pero sabes parece que te burlas de mí, eso me molesta.

-No me burlo, sé que ella solo te escucha a ti y ambos sabemos perfectamente la razón, pero sé que eres capaz de hacer esto y más por ella.

-Como sea Erwin, da igual sabes que no puedo negarme, al menos hiciste algo inteligente y pusiste a Petra.

.Levi solo dime una cosa de acuerdo, aún la ama…..

-Cállate Erwin, solo es una misión más tuya eso es todo.

-Bien, confió en ti, retírate.

Erwin no necesito decirlo nuevamente ya que Levi abandono de inmediato el lugar.

-Lo siento, Hanji, Lo siento Levi, no puedo hacer nada.

_Comentarios, jitomatasos son recibidos n_n_


	4. Consejos

_Hola, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste._

_Guest, nos agrada que sigas la historia, y con respecto a tu pregunta, en esté capitulo será revelado parte del secreto, ojala y te guste._

_Y sin más vamos al capítulo._

* * *

_**CONSEJOS.**_

-Donde estoy.

-Hola, sargento Hanji, como se siente.

-Petra, que haces aquí, y como es que llegue aquí, y la misión- intentando incorporarse- auch, que paso.

-Tranquila, se lastimo con el equipo, no debe moverse mucho.

-Aaaa, si ya recuerdo, y entonces Erwin me puso guaruras, jajaja.

-Yo me ofrecí a cuidarla, después de todo, soy culpable de su estado actual.

-Pues no lo eres, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, te parece.

-Sí, voy a cambiar sus vendajes.

* * *

-Erwin, no comprendo porque pones a Rivaille al cuidado de Hanji.

-Veras Mike, ese es asunto mío.

-Es que bueno, tú sabes, ellos no se llevan muy bien que digamos, pero bueno, si tú consideras que está correcto, entonces no soy nadie para cuestionarte.

* * *

-Petra, estás bien, te noto en las nubes.

-Aaaa, lo siento, dígame, usted no le teme a la muerte.

-A veces, pero si es por la humanidad, no me interesaría perder mi vida-menciono la castaña muy decidida. Pero noto en la chica que algo la inquietaba.

-Sabes petra, te he visto pelear antes y sé que pudiste esquivar a ese titán, no es reproche, pero dime te atormenta algo, o me equivoco.

-Pensé que era discreta, pero bueno usted es muy inteligente, puedo pedirle un consejo.

-Amm, si claro, aunque no se me da muy bien el aconsejar, mi mente es un poco complicada, pero por ti are una excepción.

-Gracias, dígame, alguna vez se ha enamorado.

Hanji se quedó en shock ante dicha pregunta pero tenía que encontrar respuesta para la chica.

-Amm, hace tiempo de eso, pero no es algo que quiero recordar, así que no hablemos de mí, mejor dime como es el.

-Es reservado, pero cuida mucho de los demás, es atractivo, inteligente, es no sé cómo decirlo.

-Ok, definitivamente te tiene cautivada dime más- a cada palabra que petra mencionaba, Hanji recordaba su pasado, puesto que una personita en el coincidía con la descripción de Petra- "creo suponer quien es".

-Petra, puedo saber su nombre.

-Amm, yo, es que es algo imposible, se trata de…

-No te preocupes, no es necesario que me lo digas, solo te aconsejare, si lo quieres o sea lo que sea q sientes por él, pues áselo saber, pero si aún no te sientes preparada, pues comienza con conocerlo más, darte cuenta de lo que realmente sientes, y ver si para el no eres del todo ajena, pero siempre puedes intentar coquetearle jajaja, ya sabes somos mujeres, y al mismo tiempo la mayor debilidad de un hombre.

-El problema es ese, él no es como todos los hombres, y con respecto a lo que siento, creo que es más que atracción.

-Vamos petra, de acuerdo no todos los hombres son iguales, pero eres una chica atractiva, eso a ningún hombre podría pasarle desapercibido.

-Creé que eso sea real.

-Sin duda alguna, hazme caso.

-Aun aunque del hombre del que hablo sea el capitán Levi.

La castaña quedo sorprendida, una parte de ella sabía que el encajaba en esa descripción perfectamente, pero lo que más la desconcertaba era el dolor que sentía al saber que su intuición fuera real.

-El sigue siento hombre petra, al menos eso se sabe jajaja, sácale provecho al que lo vez diario-dijo esto guiñándole un ojo a la chica, nunca se imaginó dar este tipo de consejos y menos por la persona que se encontraba involucrada, se preguntaba porque de tantos tenía que ser el, y peor, porque ella tenía que enterarse. Y mira que si el destino te juega trucos, la puerta sonó y dejo ver al chico que era el tema central de conversación misma que fue desviada en ese momento, y si Hanji es buena para muchas cosas, también entraba en su especialidad el fingir.

-Que bien que tocaste, porque por tu tamaño podrías pasar desapercibido.

-Capitán- la chica estaba completamente roja.

-Petra, le has cambiado el vendaje y dado una ducha a está cuatro ojos

-Amm, claro que sí, todo está hecho.

-Bien, ve a comer, yo me encargo de ella.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego sargento Hanji.

-Claro petra, y no olvides todo lo que hablamos.

-Amm, si gracias, con permiso- y salió de la habitación.

-De que hablaban petra y tú.

-Nada, cosa de chicas, de la misión, ya sabes.

-Aja, y yo te conocí ayer, no me mientas.

-Jajaja, es secreto, así que no te puedo decir, pero a juzgar por tu expresión deduzco que a ti te paso algo, me quieres contar.

-Nada importante, y mi expresión siempre es igual.

-Sabes que aunque la gente diga eso yo puedo notar tus cambios, te conozco, así que dime que es lo que te trae así.

-Me encontré con Mike, cuando venía para acá, él estaba saliendo de la oficina de Erwin y me pidió un consejo.

-Algo bochornoso, acordamos que sería un secreto.

-Ya veo.

-Pero contigo no tengo secretos.

_**-FLASHBACK—**_

-Mike, ve a descansar, han sido días largos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Erwin, te tomare la palabra-poniéndose de pie dispuesto salir de la oficina del rubio-con permiso.

Mike Zakarius caminaba por el pasillo dispuesto a ir a su dormitorio, pero algo lo atormentaba y no podía más con eso, del otro lado del pasillo venia Levi, él tenía que entenderlo.

-Rivaille, oye puedo robarte unos minutos.

-Mike, en este momento estoy ocupado, voy a ver a la cuatro ojos.

-Lose, pero por favor no demorare mucho tiempo, necesito que me des un consejo.

-Que sea rápido- es que acaso tenía un letrero de doy consejos gratis, o soy el señor consejos, al menos esperaba que valiera la pena.

-Verás, será delicado, hay una chica, ella…

-A no Mike, te equivocaste, busca a alguien más yo no doy consejos, y menos de ese tema.

-Por favor tú la conoces bien y eres el único al que puedo recurrir.

-Mmm, continúa,- porque se metía en esto él.

-Ella es inteligente, bonita, pero es una caja de misterio, es muy impredecible.

-Sete acaba el tiempo, se más breve.

-De acuerdo, dime cómo puedo llegar a ella, como demostrarle lo que siento.

-No tengo ni idea de quien me hablas, pero solo se tú, no finjas algo que no eres, acércate más, conócela, o yo que sé, solo te diré algo, en la situación actual que vivimos el tener una pareja no es un lujo que todos podemos gozar, así que si te acepta pues valórala y se acabó tu tiempo.

-Rivaille, gracias, tienes razón y sabes talvez y no te interese, pero diré su nombre, después de todo si resultara algo con ella, me gustaría que fueras el padrino.

-No me interesa el nombre-comenzando a caminar.

-Da igual, te diré, es Hanji Zoe.

El chico paro en seco al escuchar el nombre, voltea a su compañero y solo menciona,-suerte con eso- y siguió su camino.

-Me esforzare tenlo por seguro Levi.

_**-FIN FLASHBACK—**_

-Vaya tipo de situación, jajaja-empezó a reír la castaña.

-Que es tan gracioso, deja de reírte.

-Sabes antes de que entraras petra me dijo lo mismo, solo que el involucrado eras tú, es curioso que ambos tuviéramos que dar este tipo de consejos y más uno del otro.

El silencio reino en la habitación, pero este no era incomodo, sino más bien se notaba triste.

-Hanji, que le dijiste a petra.

-Lo mismo que tú a Mike, prácticamente.

-Ya veo.

-Así que tenemos pretendientes eeee, quien te viera.

-No digas tonterías, sabes lo que siento.

-Recuerda la promesa.

-Ahora que lo menciona, tú estuviste a punto de romperla, ere una imprudente.

-Lo lamento.

-Ya da igual, solo ten más cuidado.

-Levi, dime algo, petra es importante para ti, ya sabes a que me refiero.

-Porque preguntas tonterías, sabes que aunque lo jure no puedo dejar de amar a una persona, ni siquiera decir su nombre.

-Sería bueno corresponder los sentimientos de los chicos no crees, pero es tan difícil.

-Mike te interesa.

-Recuerdas que yo también me vi forzada a algo que nunca dejaría de sentir, estamos después de todo nos encontramos en la misma situación.

-Somos un caso perdido.

Hasta ese momento ninguno se dio cuenta en que momento la frente de uno estaba sobre la del otro, pero era un momento que ninguno quería romper.

-Porque no podemos quedarnos así, y olvidar el pasado, ya son muchos años Levi, cuantos más deben pasar.

-Solo no olvides la promesa, llegara el momento en que todo esto pasara.

-Siguieron acercándose más y más, podían sentir el aliento de uno mezclándose con el otro, pero el tan ansiado beso nunca llego, por que como todo momento tenía que ser terminado.

-Puedo pasar, he terminado de comer, la chica entro pero justo cuando voltea a mirar hacia ellos, ambos mantenían su porte de siempre ocupando cada quien su lugar, como si el momento de hace unos momentos nunca hubiera existido.

-Pasa petra, yo me retiro tengo cosas que hacer.

-Claro capitán, yo cuidare de ella.

-Si la cuatro ojos hace una imprudencia avísame.

-Vamos enanita, no causare problemas.

-Descansen.

Y dicho esto salió tras la puerta, en la mente de ambos solo se repetía que era mejor así, pero en sus corazones ansiaban poder estar juntos de nuevo, pero por ahora era un secreto, UN SECRETO ENTRE TÚ Y YO, hasta que llegue el momento.

* * *

**_Esperamos sus comentarios. n_n_**


	5. Atando cabos

_Hola, aquí les traemos otro capítulo, esperemos sea de su agrado._

_Guest, gracias por seguirnos, te dedicamos esté capitulo y esperamos aclare parte de tus dudas. n_n_

_NOTA. Cuando ponemos el rubio, nos referimos a Erwin y como el chico de ojos azules es con referencia a Farlan._

_Y sin más aquí está el capitulo_

…

_**CAPÍTULO 5 –ATANDO CABOS—**_

El día comenzaba como cualquier otro, el equipo de investigaciones se encontraba con mucho trabajo, ya que su superior aún se encontraba descansando, o al menos eso es lo que debería de ser.

-Aaaa me muero de sed- se quejaba l castaña pero al ser tan terca, bajo al comedor en busca de su preciada bebida.

-Desde cuando la escalera es tan grande, aaa me choca-continuaba con sus quejas, pero no es que la escalera cambiara, si no que al tener ella una herida le resultaba más difícil realizar dicha actividad.

-Señorita Hanji, que hace aquí, debería estar descansando.

-Petra, solo quiero un vaso de agua, además tengo que recuperar mi condición.

-Sí, pero no aún, su herida es reciente, porque hace esto, si llega a lastimarse nuevamente van a regañarme a mí, piense en eso por favor.

-ups, ahora que lo dices no lo había pensado, lo siento Petra.

-(suspiro), no se preocupe, la ayudare a regresar a su habitación. –Pero justo en el momento que toco a la chica para ayudarla, pudo notar que esta se quejaba con dicho acto.

-Le pasa algo…. No puede ser.

La herida de la castaña sangraba nuevamente, el terror de ambas se reflejó en sus caras y empeoro al ver que alguien entraba al comedor.

-Petra, que haces aquí, pero que rayos hace aquí la cuatro ojos, no te dije que la cuidaras.

-No la regañes, fue imprudencia mía.

-Tú cállate, contéstame petra.

-Fui a su habitación pero no la encontré, así que empecé a buscarla pero no pensé encontrarla aquí ya que no creí que pudiera bajar las escaleras, pero resulta que si estaba aquí, y justamente en este momento me encargaba de llevarla nuevamente a su habitación, pero su herida.

-Busca a un médico, yo la llevare a su cuarto, pero no te quedes hay parada, apúrate o es que no me escuchas.

-Sí, voy rápido- salió corriendo del lugar. El chico se acercó a la castaña y la tomo en sus brazos.

-Hace tiempo que no me cargabas, aaa recuerdo esos días.

-Porque diablos eres tan imprudente.

-Lo siento, solo quería un vaso de agua.

-Y porque rayos no lo pediste, diablos Zoe, deja de hacer esto.

-Entiendo que te molestes, soy un estorbo.

-Ya cállate quieres.

El silencio abundo mientras continuaban subiendo la escalera.

-Lo siento Levi, después de todo nunca cumplo nuestra promesa.

-Ya deja de hablar. Me pregunto, como fui a enamorarme así de ti.

…

-Capitán Erwin, hay dos chicos que lo buscan, aseguran conocerlo, los hago pasar.

-Que, bien déjalos pasar entrar. "me pregunto quién será".

-Hola Erwin, tiempo sin verte.

El rubio estaba sorprendido por sus visitantes, pero si algo lo caracterizaba era el saber fingir muy bien-Lo mismo les digo, ya han pasado años sin verlos.

-Así es. –Responde uno de ellos.

-Supongo que no vienen de paso.

-Jajaja, tu siempre tan perspicaz.

-Pero tienes razón, pedimos un cambio a este escuadrón.

La conversación fue interrumpida ya que un nuevo recluta entro a la oficina.

-Capitán Erwin, la sargento Hanji fue encontrada en la cafetería, su herida volvió a abrirse, en estos momentos ya fue trasladada a su habitación, el doctor la está revisando pero solicita su presencia.

-Voy para allá.

-Que está pasando con mi hermani….

-Ustedes vengan conmigo, luego les daré los detalles.

…

-Petra, como está la sargento.

-Bien capitán, el doctor la está revisando en estos momentos.

-Mi hermanita está bien?

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y de esta salió el doctor.

-Como está doctor-pregunta el rubio con preocupación.

-Estable, si gustan pueden pasar a verla.

-Sí, gracias.

Todos entraron a la habitación de la chica, está se encontraba acostada pero despierta.

-Hanji, tú y tus imprudencias, por una vez en tu vida estate quieta.

-Hermanita Hanji, estás bien- corrió la chica a abrazar a la sargento.

-Isabel, que haces aquí.

-Vaya, que manera de recibirnos.

-Lo siento Farlan, y si Isabel estoy bien.

-Tú no cambias Hanji-menciono el chico de ojos azules.

-Hermanita, no nos des sustos así, me preocupe, de seguro mi hermanito ha de estar peor que nosotros.

-Petra, ve a reunirte con tu equipo, nos quedaremos con ella-menciono el rubio.

-Emm, si claro capitán, con permiso-y salió de la habitación.

-Isabel, Farlan, después pasen a mi oficina- no pudo decir más, ya que alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante, y ustedes dos, ni una palabra- menciono el rubio.

-Ten tú…..Erwin, que haces aquí, ustedes…..

-Hermanito- y corre a lanzarse a los brazos del chico.

-Que nadie nos da un buen recibimiento.

-Cómo es que están aquí.

-Así, pedimos un cambio.

-Bien, ya luego hablaran, dejemos descansar a Hanji-ordena el capitán.

-Espera… y que me traías Rivaille- pregunta la castaña con curiosidad.

-Así, ten, tu vaso de agua-extendiéndole a la chica el vaso.

-Jajaja, el culpable de todo esto llego por fin, mi preciado vaso de agua.

-Si como sea, solo tómalo cuatro ojos tonta.

-Vamos enanin no seas tan amargado.

Mientras ellos hablaban los dos recién llegados solo observaban a los que discutían, sin entender porque se trataban de ese modo.

-Bien, vámonos.

-Espera, Rivaille, puedes….

-Salgamos, Isabel, Farlan-mencionó el rubio y los tres salieron de la habitación.

-Y bien que ocurre, que quieres.

-Sabias que ellos estarían aquí.

-No.

-Corremos riesgos, temo que digan algo, ya sabes, Y además, Isabel aún me dice hermanita.

-Ten por seguro que Erwin hablara con ellos y aun así yo igual les aclarare las cosas.

-Petra escucho.

-Eso si es problema, pero igual hablare con ella, así que igual no te preocupes, tú descansa- y se disponía a salir del lugar.

-Levi, quédate conmigo, por favor.

-Sabes que no es correcto.

-Solo hoy, te lo pido.

-Solo hasta que te duermas, de acuerdo- y se sentó junto a ella.

-Ya que, pero ven, acuéstate, solo por hoy olvidemos el pasado, solo unos minutos.

-Hanji, cada día es más difícil y con ellos aquí los recuerdos regresan a esos días.

-Ven,- dijo la chica a la vez que señalaba el lado opuesto de la cama invitándolo a acostarse a su lado. El tomo su mano y prosiguió a tomar su lugar acostándose en la cama, al mismo tiempo que la rodeaba por la cintura.

-Porque no congelar el tiempo.

-Solo cierra los ojos y duerme.

-Cuando los abra ya no estarás y no quiero.

-Sabemos que así debe ser, ahora duerme.

-Levi, me cuesta trabajo, sabes….te adoro.-y callo dormida, el solo limpio una lagrima que resbalo por la mejilla de la chica, y después de eso se incorporó para salir de la habitación, pero antes de salir beso la frente de aquella con la que guardaba un secreto profundo.

-Solo descansa, mi muñequita de ojos de miel.- y salió de la recamara.

…**...**

-Supongo que quieren respuestas, así que díganme.

-Que paso con mis hermanitos.

-Porque se potan indistintos, ellos ya no son….

-Hace cinco años antes de la caída del muro maría, como ustedes saben ellos mantenían una relación más allá del trabajo, realmente se amaban, existían planes de boda.

-Entonces que paso Erwin, habla.

-Farlan, calla y solo escucha, un cadete los descubrió, todo mundo aceptaba su relación, pero él no, odiaba y envidiaba a Levi y no permitiría verlo feliz, así que mando una orden al rey recordándole que eso estaba prohibido, mando evidencias y dio un buen argumento, pero pasaron los días y nada paso, pensamos que eran charlatanerías y así llego el día de la boda y en el momento que se darían los votos, la escolta del rey con el mismo en persona venían a impedir dicha unión.

-Malditos.

-Seguirás, hablando Farlan, o dejaras que termine.

-Lo siento.

-Los hicieron dar sus votos, pero no los que todos esperaban escuchar, en lugar de eso era un juramento, juraron al rey y a los presentes cumplir la ley y olvidar todo y aún más dejar de amarse, y dicha relación llego a su fin ese día, a todos nos hicieron jurar silencio, con el paso del tiempo la mayoría de los presentes de ese día fueron muriendo, así que el secreto se resumió a pocas personas que lo conocían, ellos han hecho todo, han cumplido las reglas y ahora solo son compañeros de trabajo.

-Esto no puede ser, mis hermanos se amaban.

-Aún se aman Isabel, pero tienen que ocultarlo, hacer que no lo sienten.

-No hay forma de unirlos.

-No se Farlan, pero mientras pueda darles algunos minutos de privacidad yo aré todo por velos juntos nuevamente.

-Te ayudaremos Erwin.

-No será fácil.

-Tampoco imposible.

Este era un nuevo secreto, mientras que en la habitación de ella, la joven soñaba con esos tiempos, desconociendo que pronto el estar juntos se volvería imposible, y está vez sería más fuerte que una ley.

…

_**Esperamos sus comentarios y perdón por la falta de ortografía**_

_**n_n**_


	6. Bajemos la guardia

_**Hola, aquí les traemos un nuevo capítulo, intentamos o más bien queríamos hacer un lemon, pero descubrimos que nuestras mentes no nos ayudan mucho jeje**_

_**Pero talvez con más comentarios y por petición del público hagamos un esfuerzo, así que déjenos sus comentarios.**_

_**Y gracias por los que se toman unos minutos para dejarnos un comentario, créanos eso nos inspira y nos motiva jeje.**_

_**Nota. la canción que escogimos para este capitulo es Bajemos la guardia mujer de Alex Silvert.**_

_**Y sin más aquí está el capítulo.**_

_**n_n**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6. Bajemos la guardia.**_

Los días transcurrieron y así Hanji Zoe fue dada de alta, la rutina era la misma, archivar misiones, entrenar, en fin, nada había cambiado. El equipo de reconocimiento se preparaba para darle su bienvenida a la chica.

-Bien, preparen su equipo, vamos a darle un buen recibimiento a la sargento, y que mejor que con un poco de entrenamiento.

Mientras los chicos hacían sus últimos preparativos Erwin fue a buscar a los demás miembros, en este caso, a los superiores de cada equipo.

El rubio caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de la sargento, pero en el trayecto se vio interrumpido por uno de sus subordinados.

-Erwin, hacia dónde vas, no se supone que tenías cosas que hacer.

-En realidad Mike, voy a la habitación de Hanji, verás, los chicos organizaron una "fiesta de bienvenida", ya sabes, de igual forma aún tengo q avisarle a Rivaille, y pues ya que tu estas aquí me ahorraste la fatiga de ir a hablarte.

-Si quieres yo le aviso a Hanji y tu ve con Rivaille, ya que si voy yo el no querrá asistir, pero si vas tu pues ya es diferente, te parece.

-Pues me ahorrarías el trabajo, así que está bien Mike, lleva a Hanji al campo de entrenamiento, nos reuniremos con ustedes.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

-Rivaille, puedo pasar.

-Sí, pero espera, estoy terminando de bañarme.

-Bien, no tardes.

-Es urgente Erwin.

-Pues….. Tiene que ver con Hanji

La puerta del baño se abrió, y de está salió el chico que era conocido como el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

-Y bien Erwin, que pasa.

-Vaya, solo si menciono ese nombre apareces en menos de 5 segundos, jajaja.

-Me dirás que es o te saco de mi habitación.

-Tranquilo, que genio.

-Bien, largo…

-Cálmate, verás, los subordinados de Hanji le han organizado una pequeña reunión con motivo a su regreso a las tropas, ya sabes, así que pues tienes que estar presente, así de simple.

-Tú y tus múltiples opciones.

-Así es, así que vístete y vamos.

-Todos a sus posiciones, la sargento Hanji ya está llegando.

-Vamos Mike, solo dime que pasa, porque Erwin nos cita con tanta urgencia y justamente en el campo de entrenamiento.

-No sé, no quiso contarme, solo me pidió que fuera por ti.

-Ese Erwin y sus secretos- platicaban ambos chicos.

-BIENVENIDA SARGENTO HANJI…

-Amm, pero que… - su cara mostraba sorpresa, realmente no esperaba un recibimiento y menos de esa índole, habían mesas por todo lados, y comida a montones.

-Sargento Hanji, suponíamos que le gustaría tener esto.

-Mi equipo TDM, esto es maravilloso, pero… puedo usarlo.

-Si Hanji, Erwin nos dio la autorización y claro que el médico igual.

-Bien, quien se atreve a una reta conmigo.

-Yo iré contigo.

-Vas a perder Mike, jaja.

-Eso lo veremos.

Ambos saltaron en el aire y comenzaron a dar piruetas, pero desde abajo alguien observaba y no le era muy agradable el panorama, puesto que para él lo que se suponía sería un entrenamiento parecía más bien otra cosa.

-Por lo que veo Erwin te gustan los espectáculos.

-Que, a que te refieres, Rivaille.

-Estoy comenzando a hartarme de esto, pero sabes, compruebo una vez más que te gusta burlarte de mí. –el chico realmente estaba incomodo con lo que ocurría con los dos que se encontraban en el aire.

-No sé porque dices eso Rivaille, yo solo veo que están entrenando.

-Hanji, vamos a bajar, es suficiente.

-De acuerdo Mike.- y dicho esto aterrizo en el suelo, todo había salido bien, excepto por...

-Hanji, cuidado…- lo que ocurrió, fue que el chico se distrajo mirando a la chica descender, al punto que perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo sobre ella.

-Hanji…..- todos corrieron a ver a la castaña.

-Auch… Mike ya no deberías comer tanto, pesas, jajaja.

-Estás bien Hanji

-Sí, no se preocupen- dijo esto mientras era incorporada gracias a la mano de Erwin.

-Bien, si todo está bien, pasemos a comer.

Así todos se dirigieron a donde se encontraban las mesas y ya empezaban a ser servidos los alimentos, pero cierto chico se quedó atrás y al ser notado por el capitán tuvo que ir a ver qué pasaba con su subordinado.

-No vendrás a comer.

-No, prefiero irme de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Pues dudo mucho que tengas cosas que hacer, yo diría que hay algo que te incomoda.

-Mmmm….

-Vamos Rivaille, ya deberías de a ver aprendido a ser más discreto a demás solo estaban entrenando.

-Si claro, y por lo que note a Mike le hace falta practicar sus descensos.

-Como…., a entonces eso es lo que te molesta.

-Sabes… no tiene caso hablar de esto, mejor me voy de aquí.- y dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

-"Entiendo tu manera de sentir, y créeme me gustaría ayudarte".- pensaba el rubio, el cual desde el momento de la separación de ambos chicos, siempre quiso buscar una forma de poder ayudarlos para que volvieran a estar juntos.

-Erwin, que haces, no te unes a nosotros.

-Hanji, si claro…

-Dime, que haces, con quien hablabas.

-Aaaa, nada Hanji, vamos comamos.

-No sin que antes me digas con quien hablabas. Vamos Erwin te conozco, o es que es algo malo.

-Bien, tú ganas, hablaba con Rivaille.

-No me fije que estaba aquí, porque no me hablo, y porque se fue Erwin.-La chica realmente se mostraba ansiosa al saber el porqué es que el chico se había marchado sin ni siquiera saludarla, sabía de antemano que él no es de socializar, pero era su bienvenida después de su ausencia, además él se había encargado de su recuperación, por consiguiente él tenía que estar hay.

-Sabes, ya se le llevare comida.- y corrió a tomar una porción de la mesa para llevársela al chico.

-Hanji, no creo que sea muy correcto, ya sabes es tu fiesta.

-Vamos Erwin, somos adultos, además solo le llevare comida.-guiñándole un ojo al rubio.

-No te molestes en regresar, te cubriré.

-Jajaja, gracias.-y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

El chico se encontraba acostado boca arriba en su cama, pero la verdad se encontraba molesto por lo acontecido hace unos momentos.

-Vamos Levi, deja de pensar, sabias de antemano que esto pasaría, después de todo Mike te lo dijo, incluso hasta un consejo te pidió y tu tan amablemente se lo diste, así que ya olvidado, ella ya es pasado…- se repetía una y otra vez asía sí mismo.

-Sé que dedo olvidarla, pero no puedo…. No quiero….

La puerta fue abierta sin ni siquiera ser tocada para pedir permiso de pasar, pero él se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de dicha intromisión a su habitación.

La chica entró al cuarto de él y estaba justamente por hablarle, pero se percató que este se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos, recostado en la cama y con un brazo sobre el rostro sin percatarse que alguien había entrado. Le gustaba mirarlo así, pero tenía que anuncia que estaba hay.

-Si yo fuera un titán en este momento habrías sido devorado, jajaja.

El chico ni se inmuto al escuchar su voz, esa voz que conocía perfectamente, pero eso no quería decir que no le extrañase el que ella estuviera en su habitación, pero no tenía el valor de mirarla a la cara… no podía.

-No se supone que estarías en tu fiesta.-hablaba aun recostado y con el brazo en el rostro.

-Sí, debería, pero uno de mis invitados se escabullo, así que vengo a ver el porqué de su comportamiento y claro está ya de paso traerle algo de cenar, ya que al ser tan terco, sé que no vendrá conmigo a donde los demás, ni aunque le ruegue.

-Vaya que tu invitado es complicado.-él seguía en la misma posición, cosa que comenzaba a inquietar a la chica.

-Vamos, no te hagas el chistoso, sabes perfectamente de quien hablo.

-Solo vete a tu fiesta, están esperándote.

-No iré.

-Normalmente en una fiesta tiene que estar el festejado, y tú estás rompiendo con esa tradición.

-Qué más da, soy experta en romper las reglas.

-Eso sin duda, si no quieres ir a tu fiesta está perfecto, no me interesa, pero sal de mi habitación.

Hanji Zoe podía ser terca, testaruda, pero algo que la caracterizaba era el ser muy inteligente aunque casi no le gustaba demostrarlo en sus asuntos personales, de igual forma analizaba muy bien a sus compañeros y Rivaille no era la excepción, así que sabía perfectamente que algo lo inquietaba.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que te pasa, vamos Levi.

-Solo quiero que salgas de mi habitación, es que es mucho pedir.

-Pues no me voy y hazle como puedas.

-Con un demonio Zoe, sal de mi habitación, crees conocerme, pues que te quede claro no lo haces, así que largo.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la paciencia de Hanji Zoe se había esfumado del lugar. Se acercó al chico acomodándose sobre él, de tal forma que le impidiera el poder pararse, y del mismo modo lograr hacer que el la mirara.

-Mírame Rivaille, y dime a la cara que es lo que pasa.

-Lárgate.

-Ya te dije que no lo aré, así que deja de hacer que lo repita.

-Solo vet….

-Cállate, y escucha.-el aun no la miraba, y ella ya no podía seguir con él desprecio, podría aguantarlo de cualquiera, pero no de él…- escucha, solo lo diré una vez, prometo que después de que hable me iré y no volveré a molestarte, pero escúchame, dices que no te conozco, sabes, tienes razón, a esté Levi no lo conozco, cada vez eres más distante, se perfectamente que es parte de un juramento que nos obligaron a hacer, y me alegra el que tú puedas sacarme de tu vida, aunque contradictoriamente me duele, pero sé que es lo mejor, pero vamos, el venir a encerrarte no es parte de ti, y aun peor no puedes mirarme a los ojos, es que te causo asco, es eso o al menos dime que hice para que te sientas así, solo dímelo.

Un incómodo silencio lleno la habitación, el seguía sin moverse y ella solo podía mantener la mirada baja, mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Porque Levi, dime, porque me duele amarte tanto, porque nos pasó todo esto a nosotros.

Y se formó otro pequeño silencio, las lágrimas seguían cayendo, ya no podía más con esto estaba dispuesta a irse, pero en ese preciso momento él la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola más a él, con la mano que tenía libre, ya que la otra aún seguía en su rostro. Cuando ella levanto el rostro para mirarlo el quito por fin su mano y la miro directamente a los ojos, tal y como ella quería.

-Mike, él te interesa…

-Que….-De todo lo que él pudo haber dicho, tenía que admitir que esto no estaba en su lista.-pero de donde sacas tremenda tontería, además esto que tiene que ver.

-Sabes lo que él me dijo que siente por ti.

-Sigo sin entender, eso que tiene que ver con tu estado.

-En el entrenamiento… sabe perfectamente aprovechar las oportunidades.

-Vamos, solo era un entrenamiento.

-Pero sabes le falta practicar sus salidas.

-Así que era eso, pues con respecto a Mike no puedo hablar por él, así que no me meto, pero sabes, me sorprende que de mi pienses así, yo no podría… yo no soy…. Por dios que estás pensando...

-No es que pensará mal de ti, de Mike, pues no lo tengo en muy buena posición.

-Jajaja, me imagino, pero entonces explícame el porqué.

-Pensé que eras más inteligente.

-Pues hoy voy a darte el privilegio de decir lo contrario.

-Que afortunado.

-Ya, solo habla.

-Es miedo, solo eso.

-Miedo, sabes Levi esta vez si te fuiste a una dimensión que no comprendo, tú y miedo, nunca pensé que podrían encajar.

-Miedo al que te fijes en él, al ya no poder estar contigo, al que él sea primero, y todo se generaliza al miedo de perderte.

La chica quedo en shock, nunca pensó en que ella pudiera causar algo de esa índole en él, pero esto le gustaba de alguna manera, aunque sabía que estaba mal. Pero lo que más la desconcentro fue el sentir la mano de él tomar su mejilla y acercarla aún más al punto que la distancia era demasiado escasa.

-Hanji, sé que esto está mal, pero solo por hoy, después de tanto tiempo, solo por hoy…. Bajemos la guardia.

Y aquel beso que estuvo guardado por tantos años por fin llego, y con el todos los sentimientos reprimidos, ya no había marcha atrás, sabían que al permitirse ese tipo de acercamiento, sus esfuerzos de todos estos años no habrían valido nada, pero ya no querían callar más lo que sus corazones gritaban, el estar uno nuevamente con el otro.

-Levi, esto no… esto está mal.

-Lose, pero ya no puedo Zoe, ya no.

_**Bajemos la guardia mujer, amémonos como fue ayer,**__**  
**__**hacerle un tributo al perdón**__**  
**__**que somos los mismo a cada latido aun te puedo sentir,**_

_**Bajemos la luna esta vez y en una estrella tal vez**__**  
**__**viajar para nunca volver,**__**  
**__**que aun somos los mismos gritando un auxilio que muere en la piel**__**  
**_

Sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente, y con cada beso se entregaban aquellos sentimientos guardados.

Las manos de él llegaron hasta su cintura, comenzando a desabrochar todas las prendas que en ese momento estorbaban_**  
**_

_**(Coro)**__**  
**__**Somos dos almas en guerra**__**  
**__**llorando desde la trinchera con miedo a vivir,**__**  
**__**ondeando una bandera blanca en un pacto de olvido volver a sentir,**__**  
**__**mira como el tiempo vuela como un reloj de arena no puede volver,**__**  
**__**ondeando una bandera blanca en un pacto de olvido volver a empezar**__**  
**_

De igual forma ella comenzó a despojarlo de sus prendas, ya no había marcha atrás.

-Levi, nosotros no deberíamos…

-Shh, _**  
**_

_**Bajemos la guardia mujer, amémonos como fue ayer,**__**  
**__**hacerle un tributo al perdón que somos los mismos y**__**  
**__**cada latido aun te puedo sentir**__**  
**__**Bajemos la luna esta vez**__**  
**__**y en una estrella tal vez viajar para nunca volver y**__**  
**__**hacerte el amor en un sueño tan fuerte que estalle tu piel**__**  
**_

-Sé que no deberíamos, pero…. Solo hoy.

-Mañana este cuento no existirá, eso dolerá más.

-Lose, pero mientras dure… por ahora, con eso me conformare.

-Hanji, por hoy… amémonos como fue ayer.

-Hacerle un tributo al perdón.

-Bajemos la guardia mujer.

-Bajemos la luna está vez.

_**(Coro)**__**  
**__**Somos dos almas en guerra**__**  
**__**llorando desde la trinchera con miedo a vivir,**__**  
**__**ondeando una bandera blanca en un pacto de olvido volver a sentir,**__**  
**__**mira como el tiempo vuela es como un reloj de arena no puede volver,**__**  
**__**ondeando una bandera blanca en un pacto de olvido volver a empezar**__**  
**_

Ya no había prenda alguna que se interpusiera, en ese momento nadie entraba en su mundo, solo era ellos, nadie más.

-Hacerte el amor en un sueño tan fuerte que estalle tu piel.

_**BAJEMOS LA GUARDIA MUJER!**__**  
**__**(Coro)**__**  
**__**Somos dos almas en guerra**__**  
**__**llorando desde la trinchera con miedo a vivir,**__**  
**__**ondeando una bandera blanca en un pacto de olvido volver a sentir,**__**  
**__**mira como el tiempo vuela es como un reloj de arena no puede volver,**__**  
**__**ondeando una bandera blanca en un pacto de olvido volver a creer...**__**  
**_

-Levi, te amo._**  
**_

_**BAJEMOS LA GUARDIA MUJER! **_

Esa noche solo la luna era testigo de lo vivido en aquella habitación, pero de igual manera conocía que los sentimientos mostrados eran reales, así que ante los ojos de la gente ninguna ley habría sido quebrantada, esto era solo un secreto más de ellos dos.

En la fiesta, todos se preguntaban donde había ido la festejada, Erwin claro dio una buena excusa y como nadie cuestionaba al chico pues no les quedo de otra que creerle, pero solo él sabía lo que realmente habría pasado, y era simple, Hanji Zoe había tenido el mejor recibimiento de todos, y el dejaría que aunque solo fuera por hoy pudieran retomar el pasado, mientras durase, ya que mañana todo tendría que ser como siempre.

* * *

_**Esperamos que les haya gustado, y de igual forma algún comentario.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**n_n**_


	7. Pesadilla

_**Hola de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, pero la verdad es que hemos estado viendo tramites escolares y digamos que no estábamos inspiradas, pero hicimos un intento y he aquí el capítulo.**_

_**Aremos lo posible por publicar más seguido.**_

_**Capítulo .**_

La mañana llego, y con ella el volver a la realidad. En una habitación donde la noche anterior dos personas se habían expresado los sentimientos más puros, se colaban por las ventanas la luz del sol, haciéndoles ver que era hora de dejar de soñar.

La sargento Hanji Zoe era muy buena para no dormir por varios días, pero cuando dormía era un verdadero problema hacerla despertar, y de ese echo era consiente Rivaille, el cual conocía perfectamente ese defecto de la chica, si por el fuera la dejaría dormir todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, ya que le gustaba mucho observarla en ese estado, el verdadero problema, es que no contaba con mucho tiempo, ya que en cualquier momento pasarían a revisar los dormitorios como rutina diaria, y eso ocasionaría problemas, así que ella tenía que despertar ya.

-Vamos Zoe, despierta-le hablaba al oído el chico, pero ella ni siquiera daba señas de escucharlo.

-Hanji, no tardaran en hacer la revisión, además tenemos que ir a trabajar, así que vamos despierta.

Está vez la chica se movió un poco, lo cual ya era bueno.

-Hanji, si llegas tarde no te dejaran experimentar con los titanes, recuerda hoy tenemos una expedición.

Y como por arte de magia la chica abrió los ojos de par en par, lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia su acompañante y las escenas de anoche vinieron a su cabeza, sabía que habían fallado a su juramento, pero de igual forma se sentía perfectamente bien.

-Vaya, solo si hablo de los titanes te despiertas, eres el colmo.- realmente al chico no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, conocía perfectamente bien a la castaña y sabía que aunque ella adorara a los titanes, él estaba primero.

-Amm, lo siento, que hora es.

-Cerca de las 7, no tardaran en hacer la revisión, tienes que salir de aquí.

-Si claro, no quiero que tengamos problemas.

Así que se dispuso a cambiarse, con cada prenda que se ponía, recordaba paso a paso todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, cuando estuvo lista se dio cuenta que él de igual forma ya se había levantado y cargaba en un brazo su uniforme limpio, dejando ver que una vez que ella saliera de la habitación, él tomaría una ducha.

-Bien, me voy antes de que algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir pase. Aunque bueno, comparado con lo de anoche que más puede pasar.

-Así que te arrepientes, ya veo.-Realmente eso si le había dolido, pero sabía que de cierto modo él había permitido que eso pasara.

-No, claro que no, cada momento que pasamos juntos es especial para mi, aunque esta es la primera vez que hacemos esta clase de cosas después de ese día, y aunque es de manera ilegal y si fuéramos cachados realmente tendríamos problemas, no me importaría pasar por lo que fuera, y haría cualquier cosa con solo tener un momento contigo.

-Yo pienso lo mismo que tú, realmente te extrañe mucho, y lo peor es que cuando cruces esa puerta, todo abra terminado.

-Si habrá terminado…por esta noche…jeje...

-Como…

-Sabes, las reglas se hicieron para romperse, y yo soy muy buena en romper cosas, jeje… así que dime que piensas…

-De verdad quieres saber que pienso…

-Sí, quiero saberlo.

-Bien, es bajo tu propio riesgo.

-Muy bien jeje…

-Pienso… que después de anoche…te amo mucho más, y que no quiero perderte de nuevo, encontrare un modo para que volvamos a ser solo tú y yo.

-Entonces esperare ese día.

-Es una nueva promesa, volveremos a estar juntos.

-Claro que si.-y dicha promesa fue sellada con un beso, tierno como todos los que ellos compartían.

-Te amo Levi.

-Yo igual Zoe, vete ya. Y la chica salió del dormitorio.

En el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban reunidas todas las personas que pertenecían al equipo de reconocimiento, el capitán Erwin los había reunido a todos en el lugar para dar detalles de la próxima expedición.

-La misión es recuperar parte del territorio perdido, cada quien ira con su equipo, está vez trabajaran con libertad.

-Señor, disculpe la pregunta, la sargento Hanji ya saldrá con nosotros.

-Si Moblit, ella se reincorpora partir de esta misión.

-De verdad Erwin, después no te andes quejando, te lo advierto.- menciono la castaña, que la verdad pensó que no la dejarían participar tan pronto.

-Ya dije que sí. Rivaille organiza a tu equipo y te necesito en mi oficina en cinco minutos.-y dicho esto se marchó.

-Bien, Petra, Auruo, Erd y Gunter, la formación será la misma, recuerden no se expongan demasiado y sobre todo protéjanse los unos a los otros. Arreglen sus cosas, los veo en el muro.

-Erwin puedo pasar.

-Adelante. Vaya, me sorprende tu puntualidad.

-Se directo Erwin, que pasa.

-Jajaja, nunca cambies Rivaille, pero bueno no tenemos mucho tiempo, necesito que organices bien tu equipo, no quiero bajas en esta expedición, te encargaras del lado norte.

-De acuerdo.

-Por cierto, deberías de ponerles menos trabajo a tus subordinados, ellos necesitan descansar.

-A que te refieres.

-Pues he visto que entrenan bastante, pero mientras, tú pasas muy buenas noches, solo espero que Hanji y tú hayan dormido lo suficiente para rendir en esta expedición.

-Sabía que no querías hablarme de la expedición, cuando dejaras de meterte donde no te llaman, pero si tanto quieres saber, anoche me la pase solo en mi habitación.

-No me mientas.

-No tengo porque mentirte.

-Sé que Hanji y tu estuvieron juntos anoche.

-Imagina lo que quieras, y si eso es todo me voy.

-Sabes que me molesta que me mientas, no voy a pedirte explicaciones, pero, pensé que confiabas en mí... sabes Rivaille yo sé que tu separación con ella es culpa mí….

-Anoche fue la mejor de los últimos cinco años, sé que está mal, pero bueno las cosas están hechas, y no me arrepiento de nada, y si dices que te alegra, entonces deja de culparte.

-Rivaille…

-Me voy, mi equipo me espera y a ti también. –y cuando estaba por salir de la oficina, detuvo sus pasos justo en la puerta y solo se volteo un poco para dirigirle unas últimas palabras a su amigo. –Erwin, gracias, y ten por seguro que la misión saldrá bien, todo será como siempre.- y dicho esto salió del lugar.

Todos se encontraban en la puerta de uno de los muros, la gente observaba desde lejos como la tropa se disponía a salir.

-Espero que nos encontremos algún titán raro….

-Hay uno justo a mi lado…

-Donde….

-Justo aquí, -al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de la cabeza, acercándola un poco a su propio rostro.

-Por cierto Zoe, por primea vez intenta cumplir tu promesa.

-Aaaa, si claro lo mismo te digo Levi, suerte.

-Bien que empiece la expedición….

….

Uno de los muros fue recuperado gracias a la ayuda de un chico llamado Eren Jeager, el cual, utilizando su forma titán, coloco una piedra en la entrada de dicho muro, evitando que entraran más titanes a la ciudad. La tropa de reconocimiento no se encontraba en la escena, ya que su misión anterior era ubicada en otro distrito, al enterarse, el capitán Erwin Smith de lo acontecido, cambia el rumbo de la misión de las fuerzas de reconocimiento, enviándolas a ayudar con lo restante, y gracias a esa ayuda no se obtuvieron muchas bajas.

-Pixis, que pasara con el chico.

-Erwin, me alegra que estén aquí y que nos hayan ayudado, las tropas de reconocimiento siempre son de gran utilidad, no le temen a los titanes. Con respecto al chico, será enjuiciado, ya sabes es visto como una amenaza, eso al rey no va a gustarle. Pero dime Erwin, es que te interesa el chico.

-Creo que sería una gran ayuda para recuperar los muros faltantes, y que más que un buen miembro en el equipo de reconocimiento.

-Talvez tengas razón, pero dime, que argumento darás para ganar al chico.

-Tengo un haz bajo la manga, y a la persona perfecta para dicha tarea.

-Bien, ve a verlo se encuentra preso, esperando para su juicio, claro está que él no sabe eso.

-Déjamelo a mí, solo encárgate de que nadie se entrometa, al menos espero contar con tu apoyo.

-Bien.

El juicio de Eren Jeager llego, ya que las tropas de reconocimiento dieron un buen argumento y demostró poder controlar al titán que tiene, el chico fue asignado a dicho escuadrón, bajo la tutela de Rivaille.

Al capitán Erwin se le dio la noticia que tenía que preparar a sus tropas nuevamente para una expedición fuera de los muros, y solo disponía de un mes para lograr que Eren se acoplara bien con los del escuadrón, tanto el de Rivaille como el de todos los superiores, pero en si el problema era el mismo Rivaille, cosa que él sabía desde el principio, ya que asigno a Hanji Zoe como apoyo del mismo para el caso de Eren Jeager.

-Bien Eren, ahora que sabes todo lo de mis experimentos, dime, me ayudaras… quiero sacar todo lo que pueda de ti…. Puedo….

-Ammm…. Claro…dije que cooperaria en todo….

-Vaya, tu sí que eres tonto, definitivamente no sabes quién es esta cuatro ojos, ni lo que puede llegar a hacerte, pero bueno es problema tuyo.

-O vamos Rivaille, no le digas eso, va a empezar a pensar mal de mí... jaja.

-Pues que piense lo que quiera…. Y si no vas a hablar más que de tus titanes entonces me largo, solo no olvides, necesito tus registros, así que apúrate y llévamelos, estaré en las caballerizas.

-Si está bien, voy en cinco minutos.- y el chico se fue.

-Vamos Eren, no creas todo lo que dice Rivaille, esta amargado, eso es todo, jaja…

-Aaaa…si….bueno….si me disculpa voy a reunirme con los demás.

-Si ve, yo voy a dejar estos papeles o tu comandante no me dejara en paz. – y así ambos tomaron sus caminos, la chica se dirigía directo a las caballerizas. Al llegar pudo ver al chico que acariciaba con tanta ternura a su hermoso caballo negro, el cual solo dejaba que él lo acariciara de esa forma.

-Sabes que si sigues haciendo corajes quedaras más chaparrito….jajaja.

-Tu sabias que es ilegal coquetearle a los niños….

-Vaya, así que por eso es que le pones tanto trabajo extra….

-Le pongo trabajo, porque tiene que aprender, así que deja de imaginar tonterías…

-Aja…y yo te conocí ayer…jaja buen chiste…solo admítelo, vamos.

-Admitir que….no digas tonterías Zoe.

La chica decidió acercarse a él, sabía perfectamente por qué el comportamiento de él hacia el pobre Eren, pero ella quería que él lo admitiera, que le demostrara una vez más que la amaba, así que llego hasta a él se colgó de su cuello y solo lo miro…

-Admítelo…

-Estás loca, que se supone que haces, si alguien viniera….

-No evadas las cosas…vamos Rivaille, admítelo...

-No puedo admitir algo que no sé qué es…

-Dime porque te molestas con Eren, cuando quiero practicar con él, mejor te das la vuelta e ignoras todo lo que pasa… te e observado…así que admítelo…

-Mmmmm…. Estás loca, ya no deberías pasar tanto tiempo con él te está afectando bastante.

-Bien, si no lo dirás, ten tus informes.- y se disponía en ese momento a soltarlo, pero él la tomo por la cintura impidiéndole el alejarse, ella solo sonrió sabía que él no quería que se separara, así que había mordido el anzuelo, definitivamente conocía bien a Rivaille, porque aunque fuera considerado el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, el no dejaba de ser humano.

-Bien, tu ganas, no me gusta que estés tanto tiempo con Eren, el es solo un niño y pues no se ve bien….

-Ajaaa….si claro es por eso….

-Sabes por qué es…

-Entonces dilo…o es que no me amas tanto como dices.

-Me pone muy celoso el que estés con Eren, dime que tiene el, solo poder transformase en un horrendo titán, que gustos Zoe…

-Jajaja, así que siempre si son celos….

-No vuelvas a decir que no te amo, de acuerdo.-y poco a poco rompieron la distancia, concluyendo el momento con un tierno beso.

-Ahora si dame tus informes, cualquiera podría pasar.-y dicho esto se separaron y se concentraron en el tema principal, Eren Jeager.

….

El mes paso, Eren había encajado bien con el equipo, todos lo aceptaban, y aunque en un principio le habían temido, ahora eso era pasado, Rivaille y Hanji apoyaban al chico en todo lo que fuera necesario, para hacerlo sentir bien, y así como todo fue bueno para Eren, de igual forma lo fue para los dos superiores, ya que ellos aprovechaban los momento que tenían libres para poder estar juntos, así que en ese mes ellos habían mantenido una relación más allá del trabajo, claro está nadie sabía de esté echo, ni el mismo Erwin Smith que aunque lo suponía, no era conocedor de esa noticia.

La gran puerta de la muralla se encontraba frente a ellos, lo que indicaba que la expedición por la que se habían preparado un mes, ya estaba presente. Todos tomaron su lugar, Hanji y Rivaille, solo se dieron una mirada, en la cual prometían no romper su promesa.

Muchos soldados caían muertos, la formación inicial se estaba perdiendo, pero es que nadie conto con la presencia de la titán femenina, la cual atacaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente, y teniendo un solo objetivo, el capturar a Eren Jeager.

La titán se aproximó demasiado al escuadrón donde Eren se encontraba, el cual comenzaba a perder la calma al ver morir a sus compañeros y no poder hacer nada, al final termino confiando en el equipo y en su comandante, y más adelante la titán fue capturada, Rivaille dio órdenes de seguir y él se separó del grupo dándole encuentro al de Erwin, donde desde lo alto de un árbol pudo ver a Hanji Zoe, la cual se encontraba bien, y demasiado emocionada ya que los titanes eran su obsesión. Pero al final, la titán termino huyendo del lugar, dando alcance nuevamente al equipo, los cuales al intentar defender a Eren, fueron lastimados de muerte, Eren termino por tomar su forma titán, sus compañeros habían caído y el no pudo hacer nada. Poco después Rivaille llego, después de cumplir unas ordenes de Erwin, y solo encontró a sus compañeros que ya hacían en el suelo.

Mikasa Ackerman, amiga de la infancia y hermana adoptiva de Eren fu tras la titán al ver que esta vencía a Eren y lo tomaba con la boca, gracias a ella y a Rivaille, pudieron recupéralo, la titán fue abandonada, todos se encontraban cansados, y ella ya no podía defenderse. La misión había terminado, recuperaron a Eren, ahora solo tenían que volver a casa e intentar recuperar los cuerpos de los caídos.

-Bien, díganme cuantos escuadrones quedan.-menciono el capitán.

-Señor, solo el de investigaciones está completo.

-Donde está el equipo de Rivaille- definitivamente no podría creer que ellos hubieran muerto.- Llama a Rivaille, ahora.

-Si señor…

-Hanji, ve a ver que suban los cuerpos a la carreta.

-Erwin….Rivaille….su equipo…

-Te di una orden Hanji, no me hagas repetirlo.

-Bien.

El perder a tantas personas realmente sería un gran problema, aunque Eren estaba bien, la vida de muchos había sido arrebatada, y peor aún, el equipo más fuerte había desaparecido.

-Erwin, me dijeron que me llamabas.

-Rivaille, quiero el reporte de tu equip….no completo la frase, ya que pudo notar que en las manos del sargento se encontraban los escudos que una vez pertenecieron al uniforme de los miembros de su equipo, eso confirmaba todo.

-Eren se encuentra a salvo… los demás…. después de todo era una expedición.

-Tu como te encuentras, me entere que te torciste el tobillo.

-Nada importante, vámonos hay quienes necesitan atención médica.

-Sí, tienes razón….

Los cuerpos ya se encontraban en las carretas, ya todos partían hacia los muros, pero a lo lejos unos titanes aparecieron, ya que por la imprudencia de unos chicos por recuperar los cuerpos de sus compañeros atrajeron a los titanes, y ahora se dirigían hacia las tropas, la cual no se encontraba en condiciones para pelear.

-Avienta los cuerpos, eso no dará tiempo…-propuso Rivaille, realmente él quería llevar todos los cuerpos con sus familiares, pero el mismo lo dijo, un cuerpo es solo un cuerpo.

Aun costado de la carreta se encontraba Hanji Zoe, la cual observaba los cuerpos de sus compañeros, pero hubo algo que atrajo su atención.

-Esperen….

-Que pasa, sargento.

-Una mano se está moviendo, está entre los cuerpos.

-Que….

-Los lentes te fallan, cuatro ojos, es el galope, es normal que los cuerpos se muevan.

-Sí, eso ha de ser…. -Pero nuevamente la misma mano hacia un movimiento diferente al resto de los cuerpos.

-Lo vi de nuevo, el movimiento es diferente al resto, por favor descubran el cuerpo, solo es para confirmar.

-Perderemos tiempo en eso, déjate de tonterías… di una orden.

-Bien pues lo averiguare yo misma, -y brinco del caballo a la carreta, y se dispuso a bajar los cuerpos, los dos que se encontraban hay terminaron por ayudarla solo un poco, después de todo nadie desobedecía una orden de Rivaille.

-Se puede saber que pasa, porque no están lanzando los cuerpos Rivaille.

-Erwin…..

-Hanji, que rayos haces, déjate de tonterías, tenemos problemas.

-Escucha…

-No, hanji, escucha tú, estas yendo muy lejos.

-Ella está VIVA….

….

Las puestas se abrieron, todos entraron y como siempre no recibieron una buena bienvenida.

-Sargento Rivaille, recibí una carta de Petra, sé que aún es joven pero he pensado en la posibilidad de su boda, después de todo es una chica linda, con una larga vida por delante, ella está dispuesta a dar todo por usted, sabe realmente lo admira.

Rivaille solo paso de largo, no menciono palabra alguna.

-Señor Ral, puede acompañarnos.-pidió el capitán de las tropas.

-Capitán Erwin, claro que sí.

….

-Señor Ral, su hija Petra, ella….

-Donde está, el sargento Rivaille la cuida bien cierto.

-Por favor deje que le expliquemos, solo permítanos un momento que el superior encargado del equipo de su hija llegue.

-Levi, estas bien.

-Tú estás bien zoe.

-Sí, pero tú tobillo.

-Todo está bien no te preocupes.

-Cómo no voy a preocuparme, peleaste directamente con ella, esa maldita titán.

-Es la primera vez que hablas mal de los titanes, eso ya es avance, por primera vez me siento más querido por ti.

-Pues tú no eres querido por mí…. Tú eres a quien más amo… de acuerdo.

-Lo mismo digo Zoe.

-Oye, sé que está mal pero…. Podrías…. Ya sabes….

Él entendió perfectamente, así que solo se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, pero lleno de mucha tensión, por la preocupación que tuvieron de perderse, pero al final, tuvo que terminar, ya que sus pulmones reclamaban oxígeno.

-Me alegra que estés bien Levi, porque no vas y descansas ha sido un día largo

-Erwin me mando a llamar, así que iré a ver qué ocurre y ya luego iré a descansar.

-Bien, pues vamos te acompaño, a mi igual me cito en su oficina.

….

A los pocos minutos la puerta fue abierta, Hanji Zoe, entraba acompañada de Rivaille, ya todos estaban reunidos así que uno de los presentes tomo la palabra.

-Bien, mi nombre es Erwin Smith, soy el encargado de las tropas de reconocimiento, hace unos momentos una chica llamada Petra Ral, miembro del equipo del sargento Rivaille, según el informe recibido, ella había sido pasada como asesinada en la expedición, pero justo en el momento en que los cuerpos serían desechados para distraer a los titanes, la sargento Hanji Zoe, pudo notar que se encontraba viva, ella al igual que su compañero del mismo equipo Auruo Brossard, se encuentran bajo el cuidado del cuerpo médico, así que por eso está aquí presente el encargado de dicho grupo.

-Soy Shigure, líder del grupo médico, estoy a cargo de los dos chicos ya mencionados, así que solo les diré su estado, Auruo Brossard, tiene lesiones graves en la mayor parte del cuerpo, que con cuidados podrán recuperarse, por el momento es recomendable una baja temporal de las tropas, así mismo la chica que responde al nombre de Petra Ral, me gustaría decir que corrió la misma suerte que su compañero, pero su estado es crítico, tiene fracturada la mitad del cuerpo, hay derrames en su cerebro, en palabras más simples, no creo que ella aguante mucho, a penas y balbucea palabras pero la que es muy clara es un nombre en especial.

-Cual es doctor.-pregunto el rubio.

-Rivaille…. Es el nombre que no ha dejado de pronunciar.

Definitivamente nadie esperaba eso, pero lo que menos esperaban era lo que pasaría después.

-Creo que sería bueno hacer que ella viva sus más grandes sueños mientras viva, después de todo a todos los miembros de las tropas se les permite pedir su última voluntad y esta debe ser cumplida, es parte del código para enlistarse.

-Mi hija me mandó una carta, en ella decía que admiraba a su superior, conozco a mi hija y sé que a ella le hubiera gustado tener una vida plena como todas las mujeres, espero darme a entender.

-Usted propone que su hija desearía casarse, estoy en lo cierto señor Ral.

-Así es Capitán Erwin.

-Y dígame, usted con quien es con quien Petra le gustaría contraer nupcias.

-Ella siempre ha amado en secreto al sargento Rivaille, y creo que sería justo que el diera algo por ella, después de todo ella dio su propia vida por él.

Tanto como Rivaille como Hanji no habían dicho ni una palabra, en la mente de ella pasaban las cosas tan rápido, hace unos momentos estaban juntos y ahora tenían que tomar una decisión, pero ella sabía que era lo más justo.

-Sargento Rivaille, quiero su opinión.

-Disculpa que me meta Erwin, pero creo que es lo más justo, después de todo Petra dio sacrifico su propia vida, eso no cualquiera lo hace, sabemos que más que por Eren lo hizo por él, soy testigo de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Rivaille, no podría creer lo que escuchaba, porque de todas las personas tenía que haber sido ella la que dijera eso, él estaba a punto de negarse, pero a hora Hanji, le decía esto.

-Sabes Rivaille, creo que le debes algo a petra, tal vez con esto puedas pagarle un poco, después de todo es una buena chica.

-Yo opino lo mismo, mi hija merece ser feliz los últimos días de su vida.

-Como su médico yo hago la misma sugerencia.

-Rivaille, necesito tu opinión.

Hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado, pero ahora tenía que tomar la decisión, después de todo estaba consiente que petra merecía ser feliz, y aunque él no tuviera esa felicidad aria que al menos uno de sus subordinados la tuviera, de no hacerlo también perdería a Hanji, así que no tenía más opciones.

-Que tengo que hacer….

-Ella no debe saberlo, no debe saber de esta plática.-menciono el señor Ral

-Cuando despierte mantente a su lado, hazle creer que la amas, eso le dará ánimos para levantarse, soy médico y sé que cuando alguien que amas te anima siempre puedes superar todo.

-Después Erwin hasta podemos hacer una boda aquí, seria genial no crees.

-Hanji, las cosas son poco a poco.

-Bien, ella puede despertar en cualquier momento así que Rivaille mantente atento, yo me retiro tengo cosas que hacer, solo no olviden invitarme a la boda. –y el medico salió de la oficina.

-Señor Ral, acompáñeme necesito que firme la incapacidad de Petra.

-Si capitán claro.

-Rivaille, ve a darte una ducha y más tarde quiero que vengas a verme, tú Hanji encárgate del papeleo.- y así él y el señor Ral de igual forma dejaron el lugar, dejando solos a Hanji y a Rivaille.

-Bien, me voy.

-Espera Levi, tenemos que hablar.

-No lo creo, después de todo tu misma decidiste esto, no sé qué más quieras decir.

-Sabes que Petra te ama, y ella esta delicada, si yo estuviera en su lugar también quisiera pasar lo últimos momentos de mi vida con la persona a quien amo.

-Si claro, como sea, pero yo creo que es peor un compromiso fingido, pero bueno.

-Entiende Levi.

-Sabes que es lo que me molesta realmente, el que hace un momento te bese y pensé que sería para siempre y ahora tu misma lo rompes, por que tenías que ser tú la que decidiera esto, la próxima vez arruina tu vida, y no la mía.- y con esto salió de la habitación, dejando a la chica completamente triste y con un gran nudo en el estómago, después de todo, él tenía razón, por su culpa lo había perdido un vez más.

….

_**Esperamos sus comentarios.**_

_**Grax por leer**_

_**n_n**_


	8. Todo por ser un caballero

_**Hola, les traemos un nuevo capítulo, esperemos sea de su agrado.**_

_**Las canciones que utilizamos aquí son.**_

_**I wanna hold your hand de Glee.**_

_**Te fuiste de aquí de Reik.**_

_**De igual forma esperamos sus comentarios.**_

_**Y sin más aquí está el capítulo 8.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo por ser un caballero.**_

El día comenzaba, ya toda la gente perteneciente a las tropas de reconocimiento, e incluso algunas que otras personas, ya eran conocedoras de lo acontecido en la última expedición, el tema central era la pérdida del escuadrón de Rivaille, ya que al ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, era difícil creer lo acontecido con su equipo y la sorpresiva forma en que Petra Ral y Auruo Brossard evadieron a la muerte, siendo así ella, Auruo y Eren los únicos sobrevivientes.

El estado actual de Auruo Brossard, era mucho mejor que días atrás, sus familiares lo visitaban constantemente y se sabía que en pocos días seria dado de alta, aunque aún no podría reincorporarse a las tropas. Por su parte Eren Jeager se encontraba bajo vigilancia médica, y los cuidados de sus compañeros, pero su estado no era grave, solo era cuestión de reposo.

De la que no se podía decir lo mismo era de Petra Ral, la cual día con día su estado era más complicado, su padre la visitaba todos los días, los superiores de las tropas solo esperaba a que ella volviera en si para darle la noticia acerca del plan que se había echo con el fin de asegurar la felicidad de la chica, la cual no podría volver a las tropas ya que su vida pendía de un hilo, y sus días estaban contados.

El capitán a cargo de las tropas de reconocimiento Erwin Smith, se dirigía hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la chica perteneciente al escuadrón de Rivaille, él pensaba que el plan elaborado ayudaría a la pronta recuperación de ella, pero que al mismo tiempo para Rivaille no era justo, ya que por segunda vez tenía que renunciar a la mujer que él realmente amaba Hanji Zoe, el destino sí que no era justo.

-Disculpe, puedo pasar.

-Capitán Erwin, claro que sí.

-Como amaneció Petra el día de hoy.

-El médico dice que mucho mejor, pero aún no se sabe cuándo despertara.

-Ya veo.

-Sabe, antes de venir hacia aquí, pase por el centro, y vi unos vestidos de novia hermosos, definitivamente se verá hermosa vestida de blanco.

-No lo dudo señor Ral, pero cree usted que esto es lo mejor, ya sabe casare sin amor.

-Amor dice… no tiene de que preocuparse capitán, mi hija siempre ha amado al sargento Rivaille.

-Pero él...

-Sé que él no siente lo mismo por ella, pero es lo justo, ella está muriendo…solo quiero verla feliz.

-Señor Ral, usted no entiende, él sargento Rivaille… él…

La puerta sonó interrumpiendo la plática que se llevaba dentro de la habitación, por esta asomo el médico junto con el sargento Rivaille

-Rivaille, que haces aquí.

-Lo llame yo capitán, y me alegra que tanto usted como el señor Ral, estén presentes, solo nos hace falta una persona.

-Puedo pasar….lo siento estaba organizando unas cosas…

-Sargento Hanji pase, apenas comenzábamos.

-Doctor, pasa algo, mi hija está bien…

-No se preocupe señor Ral, los cite aquí porque vamos a administrarle un medicamento a Petra, este mismo tiene que hacerla despertar, de no ser así, entonces concluiré que no hay nada más que hacer por ella, pero en caso de que funcione…supuse que ella querría verlos…además creo que el sargento Rivaille tiene algo que hablar con ella.

-Así que empecemos, no olviden, de esto dependerá todo.

El medicamento fue administrado poco a poco, ya comenzaba a transcurrir los minutos y la chica no mostraba cambio alguno.

-Háblenle, eso puede ayudar, vamos anímenla.

-Hija, por favor despierta…Hablo él señor Ral...

-Vamos Petra, despierta…..esta vez fue el capitán Erwin.

-Petra, vamos eres hermosa, pero el papel de la bella durmiente solo es temporal, vamos… Hanji animaba a la chica, en ese momento sus sentimientos tenían que pasar a segundo plano, lo importante es que ella despertara.

-Bella durmiente…. tal vez…. Rivaille háblale tú. -Sugirió el médico.

El solo se acercó a ella, la miro un poco, en su mente sabía que tenía que animarla y hacer todo por ayudarla, pero no era lo que el sentía, sabía que eso está mal.

-Vamos Rivaille, hazlo por ella, tómalo como una orden.

-Sabes Erwin, odio tus órdenes.

-Solo hazlo.

-Vamos Levi, ella te necesita…. Aa pero no olvides ser un poco demostrativo, hazle ver que lo que dices es real, al menos que ella lo crea, ya sabes.-a Hanji le contaba todo lo que pasaba, pero era por ella, después de todo eran amigas.

Rivaille tomo su mano, se acercó más a ella se aproximó hasta quedar a la altura de su oído.-Petra, sé que me escuchas…así que vamos despierta….no ves que aquí todos te necesitan….yo te necesito….regresa con migo.

Y como si se tratase de un acto de magia, el comenzó a sentir que su mano era estrujada, así volteo a verla.

-Vamos Rivaille síguele hablando.

-Vamos petra, te prometo que todo va a cambiar, estaré contigo, nada va a pasarte, pero por favor…despierta.

-Ri...va...ille…-La chica balbuceaba, era poco entendible lo que decía.

-Tranquila todo está bien, doctor….está despertando.

-El medicamento fue un éxito.

-Bienvenida Petra…

* * *

Todos esperaban afuera, después de que ella comenzó a despertar, el médico pidió a los presentes que salieran de la habitación, para que el pudiera hacerle una valoración.

-Es un milagro el que ella despertara….me alegro tanto por ella….es una buena chica.

-Así es Hanji…-dijo el capitán.

-Bien, pueden pasar, ella se encuentra presentable….Rivaille, espero que sepas que hacer.

Y dicho esto, ingresaron a la habitación, Petra se encontraba acostada, con los ojos cerrados, pero estaba consciente de todo lo que pasaba, así que al escuchar que alguien entraba, volteo hacia la puerta, pero en esos momentos sus ojos solo buscaban ver a una persona en especial.

-Hija, me alegro que despertaras…dime cómo estás.

-Padre, el sargento Rivaille….

-Petra….

-Capitán….el sargento, como está….que paso….

-Tranquila Petra, él está bien, no tarda en venir.

-Petra…. Me alegro que estés bien…..amiga te extrañe….

-Sargento Hanji….

Justo en ese momento la puerta fue abierta…

-Vamos cuatro ojos, vas a matarla, suéltala yaaa.

-Sargento…

-Me alegra que estés consciente.

-Que paso….los chicos.

-Lo hablaremos luego, por ahora preocúpate por ti.

-Sargento…mientras estaba dormida, pude escuchar su voz.

-Hija que bueno que lo mencionas, el sargento tiene que decirte algo…cierto…

-Tu padre tiene razón, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Bien, lo escucho sargento.

-Hace unos días, después del incidente, hable con tu padre…..le confesé lo que realmente siento por ti.

-Como dice….

-Escucha…..hace tiempo que he querido decirte esto.

-Lo escucho….

-Petra….siempre me has gustado…..talvez no sea la situación correcta pero tengo que admitir que me gustas mucho…..y quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo….

-Ya veo, así que mi padre lo obligo a esto. No tiene por qué sentirse obligado a esto….yo...

-Nadie me obliga, sabes que cuando digo las cosas son porque realmente es lo que siento….también sabes que no soy de demostrar mis sentimientos, pero creerme que lo que digo es verdad.

-Por favor….no quiero su lastima.

-Cuantas veces te voy a repetir que no es lastima…entiende de una vez. Quieres una prueba…perfecto.

En ese momento saco de una bolsa de su chaqueta una cajita color morado, la abrió y la extendió hacia la chica, dejando ver un anillo color plateado con unos diamantes color azul con morado.

-Si esto aún no te convence, entonces escucha.

_Oh si, Voy a decirte algo__  
__Creo que lo entenderás__  
__Cuando te lo diga__  
__Quiero estrechar tu mano,__  
__Quiero estrechar tu mano,__  
__Quiero estrechar tu mano__Oh por favor, dime__  
__Que me dejaras coger tu mano__  
__Quiero estrechar tu mano,__  
__Quiero estrechar tu mano__  
__Cuando te toco me siento tan feliz__Es una sensación tal que no puedo ocultar mi amor__  
__No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo ocultarlo__  
__Si, tú tienes eso__  
__Creo que lo entenderás__  
__Cuando te lo diga,__  
__Quiero estrechar tu mano__  
__Quiero estrechar tu mano__Cuando te toco me siento tan feliz__  
__Es una sensación tal que no puedo ocultar mi amor__  
__No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo ocultarlo__  
__si tú tienes eso__  
__Creo que lo entenderás__  
__Cuando siento eso__  
__Quiero estrechar tu mano__  
__Quiero estrechar tu mano._

-Sargento….yo…no sé qué decir.

-Solo dime…. Aceptas una vida a mi lado.

-Es lo que más quisiera.

* * *

-Capitán Erwin el capitán Pixis dice que quiere hablar con usted, lo hago pasar?

-Pixis…. Si dile que pase.

-Pixis, para que tú estés aquí, tiene que ser algo importante.

-Me entere lo sucedido con el escuadrón de Rivaille, dime Erwin es cierto lo del matrimonio.

-Así es, el padre de Petra lo ha pedido, y pues Rivaille solo lo acató.

-Pienso que es una tontería, que pasó con Hanji, es que era mentira todo lo que decían sentir.

-Sabes, en realidad Hanji fue la que se lo pidió a Rivaille.

-Nunca pensé que ella lo propusiera, pero bueno ya está decidido, pero ahora que lo dices, definitivamente aremos lo que quería, y tú serás mi cómplice, quiero averiguar si definitivamente ya no sienten nada.

-Tratándose de ti, no será algo sano.

-Jajaja, en realidad así es, pero sabes he estado pensando que los cadetes y todos necesitamos un momento de distracción, ya sabes.

-Pixis estás completamente loco, pero me agrada tu idea, de igual forma quiero comprobar tu hipótesis.

-Bien, hoy en la noche, junta a todos, pero ya sabes, Petra aun esta delicada así que no sería bueno exponerla.

-Jajaja, muy bien, me encargo de eso.

* * *

-Así que el capitán Erwin y el capitán Pixis organizaron una fiesta para todos nosotros.

-Creo que ambos son muy generosos.

-Así es.-murmuraban los chicos reunidos en el lugar.

-Bien ya que todos están aquí reunidos, permítanme decirles que está fiesta es para todos ustedes, creo que aun aunque somos soldados, seguimos siendo humanos, así que vamos solo disfrútenla.-Comento Pixis, el cual se encontraba completamente emocionado.

-Bien, pero para empezar una fiesta, es necesario que alguien habrá la pista de baile, no crees Erwin.

-Así es Pixis.

-Como sabemos que ninguno de ustedes lo ara, nosotros escogimos que sean dos de sus superiores, aclaro que fue al azar ya saben para evitar cualquier mal entendido.-Pixis sí que disfrutaba de esto, así que solo se compartían miradas de complicidad entre él y Erwin.

-La pareja seleccionada es…..Vamos Pixis díselos tú.

-Perfecto…la pareja es…..Hanji Zoe... Vamos ven a la pista.

La chica camino hacia la pista con una cara de shock ya que ella no bailaba, y menos enfrente de tanta gente.

-Tú pareja será….Rivaille.-Pixis volteo a buscar a Rivaille el cual se daba la vuelta con intención de salir del lugar.-a dónde vas Rivaille, ven aquí, que ejemplo les das a tus subordinados.

-Cuando Erwin y tú dejaran de meterme es sus juegos.

-Vamos no es un juego, estoy seguro que los chicos de igual forma quieren que habrán la pista. O me equivoco.

-Vamos Sargento…..que bailen…. Siii vamos.

-Ves…. No puedes decirles que no.

Así que molesto camino al centro de la pista, donde Hanji estaba parada, solo se dedicaron una mirada.

-Para que no te enojes, te damos el privilegio de escoger la música que tú quieras, así que vamos, elige.

-Bien, y gracias por el privilegio.-Se acercó al grupo y pidió la canción. Después de eso regreso a la pista y tomo a Hanji por la cintura, y en un susurro le dijo.- Espero y estés satisfecha…disfrútala…y pon atención a toda la letra.

La música empezó a sonar.

_Te fuiste de aquí, sin pensarlo.__  
__Dijiste que no me amabas más.__  
__Yo te supliqué, quédate aquí.__  
__Yo no sé qué haría sin ti, no creo soportarlo.__Te fuiste de aquí, todo ha acabado.__  
__Y llora mi alma en soledad.__  
__La vida me puso junto a ti__  
__Nunca pude predecir.__  
__Me convertiría en tu pasado.__  
_

-Por cierto, felicidades por tu relación con Mike, él es buena persona.

-Rivaille….

-Cállate y sigue escuchando.

_[Coro]__Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.__  
__Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.__  
__Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando__  
__aquel amor.__Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos.__  
__Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos.__  
__Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro__  
__el corazón.__Uh uh.__Te fuiste de aquí, todo en silencio.__  
__Quedaron las huellas de nuestro amor, noo.__  
__Sueño que te abrazo una vez más.__  
__Me despierto y ya no estás.__  
__Me estoy ahogando en el vacío.__Y aún siento en el aire, me acaricia tu voz.__  
__Me robaste la luna, el cielo y las estrellas.__[Coro]__Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.__  
__Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.__  
__Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando__  
__aquel amor.__Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos.__  
__Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos.__  
__Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro__  
__el corazón.__Ohh ohh. Le entregaste, a otro el corazón._

Cuando la música paro, Rivaille la soltó y se retiró del lugar, por su parte Mike se acercó a Hanji.

-Todo bien, bailas conmigo.

-No gracias, es suficiente, necesito aire.

Hanji salió del lugar, Erwin y Pixis miraban lo acontecido, sabían que la canción que Rivaille había escogido decía demasiado, pero también sabían que a Hanji le había llegado muy profundo y que por esa razón ambos ya no se encontraban presentes.

* * *

Así pasaron los días y petra fue dada de alta y trasladada a casa de su padre, las tropas de reconocimiento ya estaban enteradas del hecho del compromiso de Petra Ral con Rivaille, así que todos esperaban el que ella fuera dada de alta para comenzar con los preparativos.

Petra se encontraba aun en rehabilitación, era visitada todos los días por Rivaille, el cual ya acomodaba todo para el día que se daría el enlace matrimonial.

Y dicho día ya había llegado, todos los invitados se encontraban presentes, de igual forma el novio, solo esperaban a la novia, que como es costumbre, siempre tiene que llegar tarde.

-Sargento Hanji, no cree que es demasiado ostentoso todo esto.

-Pero que dices, vamos Petra es tu boda, todo tiene que ser perfecto.

-Si pero, sabe, dudo mucho que él me ame.

-Pues no dudes, sabes que él no dice las cosas solo por decirlas, confía en él.

-Una vez creí escuchar que estaba enamorado de alguien, y de un momento para otro me pide matrimonio, no sé pero no es muy creíble.

-Jajaja, pues si dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien, pues creo que es más que obvio que es de ti, no por algo estas a punto de casarte.

-No lo sé.

-Pues por ahora disfruta el momento, y arriba el ánimo, es tu boda y te ves hermosa.

-Porque me dijo que eso de la luna de miel no será con flores y esas cosas, creo que el sueño de todas es ese.

-Pues sí, pero él no es de ese tipo de hombres, creo que simplemente le gustan las cosas naturales, no fingidas.

-Lo dice como si lo conociera en ese aspecto tan íntimo.

-Jajaja, que dices, solo son los años de conocerlo, pero ya dejemos eso, se te hace tarde, así que vamos.-La castaña realmente se maldijo ya que de no saber fingir, hubiera terminado delatada en frente de la chica, y eso era algo que Petra no debía saber nunca.

-Vamos Rivaille, sabes que a partir de hoy todo va a cambiar, no sé por qué aceptaste esto.

-Sabes Erwin, si tu u otra persona me hubieran pedido esto nunca lo hubiera aceptado, pero el problema está en que fue ella la que lo pidió, dime, tiene caso seguir aferrado a alguien que te pide que abandones tus ilusiones, yo creo que no, y ya como sea, las cosas ya están echas.

-Tienes razón, solo espero que todo salga bien.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar, por la entrada de la iglesia se podría ver a Hanji Zoe hasta el frente, la cual al ir entrando lanzaba pétalos de rosas en todo el pasillo, detrás de ella venían Petra Ral del brazo de su padre, Rivaille no podía dejar de mirar hacia esa dirección, pero solo aquellos que sabían el pasado podían descifrar que en ese momento él no miraba a la novia, si no a la que caminaba frente a ella, lo cual realmente era algo difícil de mirar. Y así Petra llego hasta el altar quedando aun lado del él, haciendo que regresara a la realidad.

-Sargento Rivaille, le entrego a mi hija, por favor, hágala feliz.

-Eso es lo que pretendo señor Ral.-dicho esto, tomo la mano de la chica, y la ceremonia dio inicio.

-Por favor, los padrinos de anillos, Hanji Zoe y Erwin Smith.

Hanji y Erwin entregaron las sortijas, Erwin a Petra y Hanji a Rivaille, el cual al tomar la sortija solo le dedico una mirada a la chica, en la que solo demostraba el peso y lo difícil que era esa situación para él.

En el momento en que los votos fueron dados, tanto en la cabeza de Hanji como en la de él, venían los recuerdos, las cosas vividas entre ellos, solo que sus votos no fueron nada parecidos a los que esta vez él pronunciaba. El momento más difícil fue con el que culmina la ceremonia, el tradicional puedes besar a la novia había llegado, y con él la pérdida definitiva de sus sentimientos, a partir de ese día todo sería una mentira.

La ceremonia concluyo y ante todos fue presentada la nueva pareja. Después de ello, se realizó una pequeña celebración, y al final de esta venia la tan ansiada luna de miel.

Con el paso de los días todos podían notar en la cara de Petra una felicidad enorme, todos sabían que al final su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad.

-Rivaille, espero que todo esto de tu matrimonio no haya provocado un descuido en tu equipo, cierto.

-Sabes que no Erwin, todo sigue bien, el equipo trabaja como normalmente, más importante dime como va todo con el escuadrón, ponme al día.

-Bien, verás el equipo de Mike a estado….. -Pero fe interrumpido, ya que alguien entro por la puerta, con una desesperación tremenda.

-Sargento Rivaille, me dijeron que estaba aquí… vamos es una emergencia.

-Que ocurre….habla.

-Su esposa…

-Díganme que está pasando.

-Sargento Rivaille, encontramos a su esposa en el patio trasero, se encontraba muy pálida, le preguntamos que tenía y no pudo contestar ya que se desmayó, la trajimos de inmediato con el médico.

-Y el médico no ha dicho nada.

-Aún no sargento.

A los pocos minutos él médico salió de la habitación.

-Bien, Rivaille, ven pasa conmigo.

Ambos entraron por la puerta.

-Erwin, puedo decirte algo.

-Claro Hanji.

-Dime, sabes algo del estado actual de Petra.

-Solo sé que necesita de cuidados, pero eso ya es algo que no puede evitarse.

-Rivaille, él la cuida bastante.

-No veo por qué te moleste, es su esposa, y déjame recordarte Hanji, que fuiste tú la que lo pidió.

-Sí, lo se Erwin.

Al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió, de esta misma salía Rivaille, acompañado del médico, pero el sargento no se veía muy contento que digamos.

-Doctor, díganos que pasa, está bien Petra.

-Capitán Erwin, le hare una pregunta.

-Solo dígame que pasa.

-Cree usted que la tropa de reconocimiento esta lista para un cambio.

-A qué se refiere.

-Solo contésteme.

-La tropa de reconocimiento siempre está lista para los cambios, después de todo vivimos con ellos todos los días.

-Buena respuesta capitán, pero no soy el indicado para decirle lo que pasa.

-Rivaille, que ocurre.

-Erwin, Petra estaaa….

-Solo habla….

-Capitán Erwin, Petra Ral.

-Doctor, con todo respeto, quiero escucharlo de la boca de Rivaille…Habla.

-Erwin, petra….

-Con un demonio. Si no hablas te obligare a decirlo.

-Cállate Erwin.

-Entonces habla de una vez.

-Petra está embarazada, contento.

-como

-Ya lo dije ahora déjame en paz.

-Mi hija…. De verdad….

-Así es señor Ral, Petra está embarazada….felicidades.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí el capítulo, esperamos sus comentarios.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**n_n **_


	9. Complicaciones

_**Hola, aquí les traemos el nuevo capítulo, esperemos sea de su agrado.**_

_**Créanos a nosotras nos cuesta trabajo escribir esto, cada que escribimos pesamos que somos una crueles e ingratas jejeje.**_

_**Pero bueno.**_

_**Nota. Queríamos compartirles que aunque suene raro, nos inspiramos con la canción de "un caballero" de k-paz.**_

_**De igual forma como nota aclarar que hay una parte de un dialogo de Levi con Hanji, donde él le dice partes de una canción solo que es como dialogo no cantado, la canción es la misma que mencionamos.**_

_**Y sin más aquí está el capítulo.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9. Complicaciones.**_

Todos los presentes en la sala de espera del hospital no podían creer la noticia que el médico y el sargento Rivaille acababan de dar, para unos era una felicidad enorme, pero para otros más no era lo que esperaban, en especial Hanji Zoe, la cual nunca imagino que algo así pudiera pasar, definitivamente cada día había algo que la ponía más lejos de él.

Erwin Smith solo miraba al chico, el cual se encontraba en su propio mundo, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Bien, puedo entrar a ver a mi hija.

-Señor Ral, petra aún desconoce su estado actual.

-Doctor, déjeme ser yo el que le diga, después de todo soy su padre.

-Creo señor Ral, que esto le corresponde más al sargento, puesto que tanto el cómo petra son los involucrados, o usted que opina capitán Erwin.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, creo que el sargento es el indicado para esto. Así que vamos Rivaille, haz tu parte.

-Entrare a ver si se encuentra despierta, de ser así te aviso para que pases a verla.

-Gracias….

De esta forma el médico entro a la habitación, el sargento seguía pensando que todo era un mal sueño, Hanji solo lo miraba. La puerta se abrió y el doctor salió llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Ella está despierta, vamos muchacho entra a verla.

Rivaille se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, y sin mirar a nadie simplemente entro.

Petra se encontraba acostada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, ajena a todo lo que pasaba, pensaba en las cosas acontecidas los días anteriores, en lo feliz que era estando con él, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que la puerta fue abierta, y por esta entraba el dueño de sus sueños, el que le había hecho vivir los mejor días de su vida, cuando pensó que ya todo estaba perdido.

-Que fue lo que me paso Rivaille….-ella había dejado de llamarle sargento, ahora lo tuteaba, pero era algo que aunque a él no le agradaba, más que nada por la situación en la que habían pasado las cosas, ya se le había echo costumbre el que ella lo llamara por su nombre.

-Veras, hable con el médico hace unos momentos…

-Ven, siéntate a mi lado y cuéntame los detalles.-Le tendió una mano para que él se acercara a ella, a lo cual, el la tomo y se sentó en la misma cama del lado opuesto al que ella ocupaba, pero en ningún momento ella le permitió soltar su agarre.

-Es algo grave lo que tengo…dime tal y como es, que fue lo que te dijo el doctor…

-Petra….a partir de hoy todo va a cambiar….y te pido una disculpa por ponerte en esta situación.

-Comienzas a asustarme…..sea lo que sea lo superaremos juntos, cierto…vamos solo dime.

-Petra….tú…...los dos…

-Si…

-Ok, ya lo diré…Petra, estás embarazada.

-Jajaja…. vamos ya deja de jugar conmigo….solo dime la verdad.

-Crees que jugaría con algo así….Petra te digo la verdad.

-De verdad….O dios…Gracias….-y justo en ese momento se arrojó al cuello del chico, completamente muerta en llanto, no podía creer la noticia, era lo más lindo que le podía haber pasado, claro después de su boda, y todo esto era gracias a él.

-Un bebe tuyo y mío, te lo imaginas…oye mi padre lo sabe.

-Tranquila, y si tu padre ya está enterado de todo.

-Gracias Levi…..Muchísimas gracias….

-No agradezcas, ahora solo prométeme que vas a cuidarte, de acuerdo.

-Sí, sabes que sí.

-Bien, voy a hablar con el médico, para saber si puedes irte ya.

-Ok.

Él se disponía a salir del lugar cuando ella le dijo las palabras que a él más le dolía escuchar, pero que claro está ella desconocía por completo.

-Te amo Rivaille, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo….Dime que me amas también.

-Petra, sabes que lo hago, así que descansa.- y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitación todos esperaban a que el sargento saliera y saber la reacción que había tenido la chica, la puerta se abrió y de está salió Rivaille a lo cual todos se acercaron a su encuentro.

-Como esta mi hija.

-Rivaille como tomo la noticia.

-Podemos verla.

-Señor Ral ella está bien, Erwin la noticia la tomo muy bien y tú cuatro ojos aun que te dijera que no pases a verla vas a entrar así que para que me preguntas.

-Jajaja, es bueno que lo sepas enanin.

-Aja si como sea, Erwin donde está el médico.

-En su consultorio.

-Bien…

* * *

-Vamos petra quien se imaginaria que esto pasara.

-Así es Sargento Hanji, yo estoy igual de sorprendida…..y a todo esto donde está Rivaille.

-Él está con el médico, pero deja de preocuparte, ahora solo concéntrate en ti y en él bebe.

-Lo hare capitán.

Mientras con el doctor y Rivaille….

-Cómo te dije Rivaille, el estado de petra es delicado, va a necesitar varios cuidados.

-Está en riesgo.

-Sí, pero hay que hacer más estudios, aparentemente su cuerpo rechaza al bebe, te dije que su accidente podría tener secuelas, quiero que de una forma sutil le hagas saber de esto.

-Bien.

-La verdad me sorprende esto, nunca pensé que llegarían a este punto, sabes el día que te casaste pensé que solo sería un día, pero ahora me entero que serás padre y que no es con la mujer que realmente amas, es difícil y te admiro, así que sé que cuidaras de Petra, no pudo a ver encontrado mejor hombre que tú.

-Para serle honesto, tampoco pensé que esto pasaría, pero las cosas están hechas, así que no hay marcha atrás.

-Sí, así son las cosas, bien vamos con ella y le daremos los detalles, quieres hacerlo tú o solo por esta vez puedo ayudarte un poco con el peso que cargas.

-Creo que es mejor que yo lo haga, esto es por mí, pero gracias.

* * *

-Yo digo que será una niña, ya verás Petra.

-Sargento Hanji, yo solo pido que esté sano.

-Si obvio, pero si pudieras elegir, que preferirías un niño testarudo como su padre, o una linda niña hermosa como su mamá.

-Jajaja, creo que ambos serian hermosos, pero si el niño se parecería más a él, entonces prefiero un niño.

-vaya, sí que el enanin te trae de un ala.

-Lo amo sargento.

-Jejeje, me alegro por ti Petra.

-Ya vera que usted igual encontrara a la persona indicada.

-No lo creo Petra.

-Ya vera que sí….-la plática fue interrumpida, ya que el médico entro al lugar acompañado del sargento.

-Petra, como te sientes.

-Muy contenta doctor…..Rivaille, ven, siéntate a mi lado.-él solo acato lo dicho y como la vez anterior se sentó junto a ella y de igual forma sus manos quedaron entrelazadas una en la otra.

-Doctor, como está mi hija, díganos.

-Pues….

-Gracias doctor, pero lo diré yo.

-Como gustes Rivaille.

-Rivaille, pasa algo con nuestro bebe.

-Seré honesto...el embarazo es riesgoso, tal parece que tú cuerpo no acepta al bebe, el médico quiere hacer más estudios para descartar cualquier cosa.

-Así que corremos riesgo….

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

-Sí.

-Bien Petra, por hoy te quedaras en observación, y ya es momento de que descanses, así que dejémosla, vayan saliendo de la habitación.

-Hija, sabes que estamos contigo, soy tan feliz de que seré abuelo.

-Gracias padre yo también estoy tan feliz.- El señor Ral le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y salió de la habitación.

-Bien, descansa petra.

-Sabes Rivaille, la sargento Hanji dice que nuestro bebe será una niña, a ti que te gustaría que fuera

-Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ella, pienso que las niñas son más tranquilas.

-Sargento Hanji, me gustaría que usted fuera la madrina de nuestro bebe. Tú qué opinas Rivaille.

-Es algo que ella debe escoger.

-Emmmm….yooo….amm pues...

- No quiere…

-Emmmm… jajaja, claro que si Petra, sería un honor.- y dicho esto salió de la habitación.

-Descansa Petra.

-Rivaille…

-Dime.

-Podrías darme un beso….-así que él solo se aproximó a ella y le dio un beso, Erwin observaba la escena, él sabía que para ella ese beso era mágico, mientras que para él no significaba nada.

* * *

-Bien Rivaille, creo que tendré que modificar tus expediciones, y de igual forma necesito que hables con tu equipo, para que organices bien sus tiempos, después de todo Petra va a necesitarte bastante.

-Con mi equipo despreocúpate, ya sabré como acomodarlos, y en cuanto a mis expediciones si tendrás que hacer uno que otro cambio, pero Erwin tampoco me dejes fuera de todo.

-No puedo dejarte fuera, eres muy importante para las tropas.

-Bien, entonces me voy.

-Rivaille, sé que esto es difícil, a un qué tengo que admitir que no esperaba que llegaras a algo así con Petra, sé que es parte del matrimonio, pero…

-Erwin, sabes que no me gusta contar mi vida y menos en cuestiones tan íntimas.

-No sé si lo notaste, Hanji… esta triste, aunque es muy buena fingiendo, sé que le afecta todo esto.

-Petra quería que esto pasara…como se supone que le aria creer que lo que le jure frente al altar era real, si me negaba a pasar nuestra noche de bodas, sé que es tonto, pero sabes Erwin no pude negarme, después de todo ella puede morir en cualquier momento, esa noche me dijo que si fuera la última que tuviera le gustaría que fuera así, tu que hubieras hecho Erwin.

-La verdad Rivaille creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque a decir verdad es admirable lo que haces.

-Hanji no es la única que sufre Erwin, es difícil estar con alguien a quien no amas, y más saber que ahora tendrás un vínculo tan fuerte con ella, vinculo que me hubiera gustado tener con otra persona, pero al final las cosas están hechas.

-Así es Rivaille, bien, ve a descansar ha sido un día largo.

-Te tomare la palabra.-se puso de pie y cuando estaba a punto de salir solo pudo escuchar a su amigo decirle un "cuentas conmigo, y discúlpame", y dicho esto salió del lugar. Ya afuera se encontró con la persona dueña de sus sentimientos y culpable de su problema.

-Rivaille, Erwin está en su oficina.

-No cuatro ojos, en realidad entre a hablar con las paredes.

-Ya veo, han de haber tenido una plática interesante, pero ten cuidado, puedes perturbarlas con tus ruidos en la noche, jajaja sabes a que me refiero.

-Sí, lo dices con experiencia.

-Jajaja, tu siempre con tu gran sentido del humor.

-Bueno ibas con Erwin no, así que me largo.

-Espera….

-Qué quieres.

-No se había presentado la oportunidad, pero veras, en realidad quería felicitarte….ya sabes, un bebe es una bendición…y para una mujer es una alegría infinita, así que por favor, cuida a petra, y hazla muy feliz como lo estás haciendo hasta ahorita… de acuerdo…

-Sabes esto me pasa por hacerte caso….pero aun a pesar de eso sigo pensando que tú eres simplemente mis ganas de respirar, la razón más importante porque no dejo de soñar, si por causa del destino no te vuelvo a ver, estaré yo más tranquilo al saber que tu estas muy bien.

-Pero sabes que es lo que más me duele, el pensar que hace unos meses todo iba de lo mejor, aun no olvido que llorabas, cuando te confesaba yo, que eras la persona indicada, y para explicar mejor, que fueras mi esposa y mi amante, tu mi gran amor.

-Y luego tú con tus cosas, mi vida cambie solamente por ser un caballero,  
me entregue a una mujer que no quiero, pues en su vientre lleva algo de mí,  
no es una mala mujer, malo soy yo al decirle que la quiero, la abrazo fuerte y la pego a mi pecho, porque tú lloras comienza a decir, no lo sé, será que tal vez, recordaba cosas lindas que pase.

-Levi….

-Ya cállate, no intentes arreglar las cosas, es mejor que te alejes Zoe, después de todo mi vida ya no te pertenece, eso es lo que querías cierto, pues felicidades lo lograste.

-Espera…

-Aaa y con respecto a petra, despreocúpate la cuidare bien, y si puedo pedirte algo, solo es que de ella no te alejes, te quiero lejos de mí, pero no de ella, entiendes.

-Sí, creo que es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

-No Zoe, como te dije, no por mí, es por ella.

En ese momento, dos personas llegaban del lado opuesto del pasillo, los cuales al ver a la pareja que hablaba no tardaron en hacerse notar.

-Miraaa….mis hermanitos están juntos… te dije, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Vaya que sorpresa, así que al final han decidido estar juntos, solo espero que no me toque en la habitación a lado de la suya o ya estuvo que no dormiré.

Rivaille solo se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra, así que los recién llegados voltearon a ver a la chica, después de todo ellos no sabían lo que pasaba.

-Farlan Isabel, así que han regresado.

-Así es hermanita, dime le pasa algo a mi hermanito.

-De seguro es una pelea típica de enamorados, pero vamos Hanji lo solucionaran.

-Erwin está en su oficina deberían ir a dejar su reporte.

-Tú no venias a verlo.

-Ammm….no, solo venia de paso, luego nos vemos, y me alegra que estén de regreso.-Y dicho esto se fue del lugar.

-No crees que es raro.

-Vamos Isabel, ellos son raros, pero no estaría de más sacarle información a nuestro lindo capitán.

Erwin se encontraba acomodando los expedientes de las ultimas expediciones, en ese momento aun rondaba la recién platica que había tenido con su amigo Rivaille, él quería ayudarlo, pero por más que pensaba en una forma no encontraba la solución. Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

-Erwin, podemos pasar.

-preguntan cuándo ya están adentro, ustedes no cambian.

-Aquí tienes los informes de nuestra expedición.

-Bien, déjenlos en el escritorio.-Pero al notar que los chicos no se iban del lugar, pudo concluir que querían preguntarle algo.-Se les ofrece algo más.

-Sí, hace unos momentos vimos a mis hermanitos, se notaba que acababan de pelear, ello están bien.

-Dinos Erwin, como tomaron todos el que su relación fuera expuesta.

-Farlan nos lo perdimos de nuevo, a dé a ver sido algo magnifico.

-Por supuesto que si Isabel, me alegra que estén juntos, después de todo se lo merecen.

-Chicos, no es lo que creen.

-A que te refieres.

-Explícate Erwin.

-Rivaille si tiene una relación…pero no es con Hanji.

-Como….explícate.

El capitán explico todos los detalles a los chicos, los cuales no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-Pero como es que mi hermanita pudo proponer algo así.

-Eso no es todo.

-Hay algo más.

-Petra está embarazada.

-QUE! Eso sí que no…puede que sea una mentira, ya sabes para hacer que mi hermanito no la deje.

-Isabel, el médico ya hiso todos los estudios.

-Pobre Levi.

-El estado actual de petra es delicado, son secuelas del accidente, así que les voy a pedir que sean discretos cuando la vean.

-Cómo puedes pedirnos eso Erwin.

-Al final, petra no es culpable de esto, si la conocieran verían que es una buena chica, y lo más importante, está completamente enamorada de Levi.

-Sabes Erwin, debimos haberte matado hace años así nos ahorraríamos tus tonterías.

-Quizá chicos, pero por ahora quiero ver hasta dónde llega esto, aunque no me crean, quiero ayudar a Levi.

-Aja y como.

-Al principio quería que él y Hanji volvieran a estar juntos, y todo estaba bien, pero no conté con que esto pasara, está más haya de mi alcance.

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer, solo sentarnos y ver como sufren.

-Por desgracias, por ahorita, no hay nada que podamos hacer, lo que me preocupa, es que de una u otra forma sé que Levi comenzara a experimentar algún tipo de sentimiento por petra, después de todo van a tener un hijo, no sé qué pasara con Hanji.

* * *

Así pasaron los días y petra ya tenía 2 meses de embarazo, los cuales habían sido difíciles Levi se desvivía cuidándola, y todos estaban muy emocionados con cada día que pasaba.

Esa mañana petra se encontraba con Hanji con el equipo científico, comandado por ella misma, platicaban de cosas sin sentido, como los antojos de petra, en fin.

-Así que el pequeño bebe es un poco inquieto.

-Si un poco jejeje.

-Lo bueno es que no tienes antojos raros, ni de media noche.

-Hasta ahorita no…-en ese momento sintió un mareo, el cual pensó era normal, hasta que comenzaron dolores fuertes, la castaña noto que algo estaba mal, así que se acercó hasta ella.

-Petra, estás bien…ocurre algo.-Pero lo único que vio fue como la chica se desmayaba y su única reacción fue sostenerla, al examinarla con la mirada, pudo notar que la parte baja de su cuerpo, se encontraba cubierta de sangre.

-Moblith, alguien ayúdenme necesitamos un médico….vamos petra tranquila.-pero al no haber nadie cerca, la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo, acto seguido corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al hospital, no podía permitir que le pasara algo malo tanto a ella como a su bebe.

* * *

En la sala de espera todos se encontraban impacientes, ya se había dado la noticia del incidente de la chica, así que lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar a que el médico diera información sobre su estado, y justo en ese momento, salió por la puerta.

-Doctor, como se encuentra.

-Rivaille, tranquilízate, ambos están bien, lo que petra sufrió fue un intento de aborto, Afortunadamente Hanji actúo rápido y la trajo, de haber esperado más tiempo si habríamos tenido problemas.

-Puedo verla.

-Si claro, pasa.

Él ingreso a la habitación, pero fuera de está tanto Erwin como Hanji, Farlan e Isabel incluso el mismo médico, les sorprendía la actitud de Levi, al notar la desesperación en su rostro solo por el hecho de pensar que algo malo le pudiera a ver pasado a petra o al bebe.

-Doctor, ella va estar bien.

-Pasen conmigo a la habitación, les daré la información completa a todos.- y dicho esto todo ingresaron al cuarto donde pudieron ver a Levi tomando de la mano a Petra, al mismo tiempo que ella sonreía, realmente se notaba muy contenta.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, vengo a darles el informe completo de petra Ral.

-No se preocupe doctor, díganos.

-Petra tuviste un intento de aborto, pero es algo que no se puede evitar, después de todo es tu cuerpo el que actúa, así que vamos a tener que incrementar tus reposos, y me gustaría que tuvieras alguien que te cuide de ser posible la mayor parte del día, así que háblenlo y lleguen acuerdo.

-Bien doctor, gracias.

-Rivaille, como te mencione fue gracias a la rápida acción de Hanji, el que petra se encuentra aquí, así que espero que sea quien sea a quien designen para cuidar de ella, sea alguien responsable, que al igual que Hanji deje todo por cualquier emergencia.

-Así será.

-Bien, cuando tengas a la persona házmelo saber para que le dé instrucciones de los cuidados de petra, y pues yo me retiro.

-Rivaille, quienes son ellos.

-Que…. Así…son Farlan e Isabel, antiguos compañeros míos.

-Ya veo, hola yo me llamo Petra Ral.

-Si sabemos tu nombre.

-Farlan, no seas tan grosero.

-Bien Levi, a quien vas a asignar, tú no puedes, Hanji menos, así que dime quien será.

-No sé Erwin, tal vez podría darme más tiempo, ya sabes entrenar más para poder al final tener tiempo disponible.

-No creo que sea una opción, terminaras mal tú.

-Pues no veo otra solución.

-La tengo…hermanito…puedo cuidarla yo.

-Es broma Isabel, tú no sabes ni cuidarte sola.

-Vamos Farlan no seas grosero, estoy de acuerdo que no se cuidarme yo, pero creo que puedo cuidar bien de ella, después de todo es de mi sobrinito de quien hablamos.

-mmmm, Levi no creo que sea buena idea.

-Tampoco tengo muchas opciones.

-Eso es un sí.

-Bien, pero no le pierdas la mirada, si algo pasa Isabel me desquitare contigo.

-Tranquilo, no pasara nada.

-Bien, ya dicho esto, Levi ven conmigo y Hanji ve a cambiarte, estas llena de sangre.

-Amm… Lo siento no me fije, jejeje enseguida voy.

Rivaille se despidió de petra, amenazo nuevamente a Isabel y después salió del lugar junto con Erwin y Hanji, los tres caminaban por el mismo pasillo, hasta que llegaron al punto donde la castaña se separaría para ir hacia los dormitorios para cambiarse de ropa, y fue justo en ese momento que lo que pensó que no pasaría, paso.

-Hanji….Gracias por lo que hiciste por petra.

-Amm…jajaja no agradezcas, después de todo es la vida de mi amiga y de mi ahijado la que están en peligro.

-Como sea, gracias Zoe.

Y dicho esto cada quien siguió su camino.

* * *

_**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, jejeje.**_

_**Esperamos sus comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**n_n**_


	10. Bienvenida y Despedida

_**Hola, aquí les traemos el nuevo capítulo, esperamos sea de su agrado.**_

_**De igual forma, agradecemos a todos aquellos que se toman unos minutos para dejar un comentario, solo les queremos adelantar, que a partir de este capítulo, la historia va a dar un giro completamente, ya que primeramente este fic es para Hanji y Levi, así que despreocúpense, el suceso de Petra, solo es para dar un mejor acercamiento entre ellos, no desesperen.**_

_**Y sin más, aquí está el capítulo.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10. Bienvenida y despedida.**_

En el cuartel de las tropas de exploración toda la gente corría de un lugar a otro, la razón….Aun con solo 7 meses, Petra Ral, se encontraba dando a luz, y al ser tan pronto el suceso, nadie se encontraba completamente preparado.

En la sala del hospital, se encontraban todos los compañeros y amigos de la chica, en espera de alguna noticia, el sargento Rivaille, no estaba entre ellos, ya que él estaba dentro de la habitación. El médico salió del lugar y dio la noticia que nadie hubiera querido escuchar.

-Hanji Zoe, Erwin Smith y señor Ral, pasen conmigo, pero antes…solo tengo que decirles….tómenlo con seriedad…ella va a despedirse.

Todos ingresaron a la habitación, donde vieron a petra acostada en la cama siendo tomada de la mano de Rivaille, el cual parecía que hablaba con ella, pero al ver que alguien entraba cambio de postura.

-Petra….

-Sargento Hanji, me alegra que esté aquí.

-Por favor, venga acérquense todos, necesito decirles algo.

-Claro Petra, lo que sea.

-Padre….sé que estas triste con todo esto, pero sabes yo fui hasta mi último minuto la mujer más feliz…aunque tu modo de hacer que yo tuviera esa felicidad, no fue el más adecuado.

-De que hablas Petra.

-Capitán Erwin, se lo que hicieron por mí, todos ustedes.

-No sé de qué hablas hija.

-Sargento Hanji, le pido una disculpa, fui egoísta….

.Vamos Petra, de que hablas.

-Rivaille también me ha estado negando todo, pero créanme, no era mi intención.

-Ya te dije, no es lo que tú piensas.

-Rivaille, sabes porque digo esto…Bien…El capitán pixis hablo conmigo el día de ayer, me contó todo lo ocurrido….También se….Lo de su antiguo romance.

-Petra, eso es pasado….

-Sí, se hiso pasado por mi…sé que hiciste todo esto porque Hanji lo pidió, de otra forma te hubieras negado, de lo que me arrepiento, es de no haberme dado cuenta antes, y permitir que llegaras a esto…pero sabes nunca es tarde, por algo el destino está separándome de ti, yo no era tu futuro, solo fui un obstáculo en él…así que por favor….solo quiero pedir una cosa, a ambos.

-Petra….-Hanji lloraba, no podía creer nada de lo que ocurría, pero no era la única en el lugar que se encontraba en la misma situación, no quería perder a Levi, eso era seguro…pero tampoco quería que esto pasara…petra después de todo, siempre fue una buena persona.

-Por favor…-Tanto como Hanji, como Levi, se acercaron a Petra, pero no contaban que ella colocaría la mano de Hanji sobre la de Levi, haciendo que ambas se entrelazara…-Prométanme….que….lucharan….que…no dejaran morir su amor…nuevamente.

-Petra… No te esfuerces.

-Solo….prométanlo….

-Claro que si petra, es una promesa.-ambos pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, petra solo sonrió.

-Gracias…y perdónenme.-ella serró los ojos, pero su cara mostraba felicidad, nadie podía pronunciar ni una palabra, el padre de petra corrió hasta ella, se tiro en la cama y lloro amargamente, después de todo, el destino de petra era ese, solo habían postergado lo inevitable.

-Perdón Petra…pero será difícil cumplir tu promesa.-Él chico pronuncio esas palabras cargadas con dolor, al final petra había formado parte de su vida. Y nuevamente el silencio abundo él lugar.

-Levi….que paso con él bebe….-Fue la castaña la que pregunto esto, después de todo, por esa razón estaban en ese lugar. Pero el no contesto, así que un nuevo silencio se hizo presente.

El silencio fue roto, ya que el doctor ingreso al lugar trayendo con él un bultito en brazos.

-Lo siento... pero está un poco inquieta.-Los presentes voltearon hacia el médico, pero Rivaille fue el que se aproximó primero, tomo en sus brazos a la pequeña bebe, y como si fuera un acto de magia, esta dejo de llorar.

-Todo va a estar bien….nada va a pasarte.-fue lo único que él pudo decirle, al final tenía una razón por la cual seguir adelante.

-Sal de la habitación Rivaille, no es un buen lugar para ella…nos aremos cargo del resto.

Y sin mencionar nada salió del lugar. Afuera todos esperaban pacientes, ajenos a lo que había sucedido minutos antes, Rivaille salió, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue ver él bultito en sus brazos.

-Dios ya nació, mira Farlan mi sobrinito ha nacido.

-Sargento…como está Petra.

-Vamos Auruo, no se amontonen.- en ese momento Erwin Smith salió del lugar y se dirigió hacia Rivaille, apartando a todos los demás, los cuales al analizar bien las facciones del sargento, supieron que algo estaba mal.

-Rivaille, dame a la niña, como te dije, me are cargo de todo, ve y descansa.-Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Vamos, no lo diré de nuevo….-pero el solo se mantenía de pie, con la cabeza agachada, completamente ajeno a todo.

-Creí que le habías echo una promesa, pero sabes así no vas a cumplirla…reacciona Levi…esto no es culpa tuya…si yo hubiera hecho algo….

-Erwin…-el chico solo se recargo en el brazo de su amigo y unas lagrima corrieron por sus mejillas, nadie había imaginado nunca el ver al sargento Rivaille en esa situación.

-Sé que es difícil, pero mira aquí.-el rubio señalo al pequeño bultito que su amigo tenía en brazos, lo destapo y dejo al descubierto la cara de una bebe recién nacida.-Creo Levi, que ella es una gran razón por la cual seguir adelante, sé que no fue como lo esperabas, y que es culpa de muchos de nosotros, el que las cosas llegaran a este punto, pero sabes, ella no es culpable de nada, así que por ella, solo por ella limpia tus lágrimas y sigue adelante.

* * *

En el funeral se dieron los honores correspondientes, de esté acontecimiento ya habían pasado 3 días y ese día se disponían a hacer el registro para darle la bienvenida oficial, a la nueva integrante de las tropas de reconocimiento.

-Bien, podrían decirme el nombre completo que se le pondrá.

-Matsuri Ackerman Ral…..mi pequeña Tsuri.

-Nombre de los padres biológicos y estado actual.

-Yo soy el padre biológico, Levi Ackerman. Su madre falleció en el momento que dio a luz su nombre era Petra Ral.

-Ok, bien le entrego el acta de la pequeña….Bienvenida, Matsuri Ackerman.

-Esto amerita una fiesta…

-Pixis, tu no cambias, pero esta vez tendrás que esperar hasta el bautizo…además la pequeña matsu ya tiene sueño.-y en efecto, la pequeña ya se encontraba prácticamente dormida en los brazos de su padre.

-Bien vamos Tsuri, es hora de dormir….Erwin pasare después a tu oficina.

-Si está bien, cuida a Matsu.

Rivaille llego hasta su casa, una de las habitaciones estaba todo adornada y preparada para ser el cuarto de la pequeña, trabajo que habían hecho Auruo, Isabel, Eren, Armin y Mikasa, claro todo organizado por Petra. Deposito con mucho cuidado a Matsuri en la cuna y le dio cuerda al colgante de la misma, el cual empezó a tocar una canción de cuna.

-Descansa…-Y poco a poco procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, salió de la habitación.

Ya en la parte baja de la casa, se dispuso a preparar té, pero de un momento para otro escucho un llanto proveniente de la habitación de Tsuri.

-Hay vamos de nuevo…..ya voy Tsuri.

Los primero días fueron difíciles, ya que casi no dormía, echo que no pasaba desapercibido entre sus compañeros, ya que sus ojeras eran cada vez más notorias, definitivamente un bebe es una tarea difícil, cabe destacar que sus vestimentas diarias habían cambiado, ahora aparte de su uniforme habitual, lo acompañaba una pañalera, llena de todo lo indispensable, ya que al tener una obsesión con la limpieza, era de esperarse que la pequeña se encontrara todo el tiempo muy bien arreglada, a esto le hacía compañía una camita que podía llevar a todos lados, disponible para el uso de ella.

De esta manera los días fueron pasando, llegando a convertir en meses desde la llegada de la pequeña a las vidas de todos. Ese día se cumplían 3 meses, día que Rivaille había esperado para bautizar a la pequeña, así que en su casa se encontraban los que serían los padrinos vistiendo a Matsuri.

-Muy bien, te verás completamente hermosa.

-Pero que dices Hanji, Matsuri ya es hermosa.

-Jajaja, si eso lo se Erwin.

-Sabes…en Matsuri, es completamente notorio quienes son sus padres.-Y claro que lo era, ya que la pequeña tenía un cabello color castaño claro, como el de su madre y unos ojos verde olivo como los de Levi, su piel era tan clara como la de ellos, en resumen, era una niña muy bonita.

-No te preocupes pequeña, lo bueno es que tu mami era hermosa, si no pobre de ti.

-Hanji…

-Es broma…la verdad Matsu, eres muy hermosa.

Una vez terminado de arreglar a la pequeña, Hanji la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la parte baja de la casa, donde Levi la esperaba. De esta forma todos se dirigieron a donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

-Los padrinos…-Hanji y Erwin dieron un paso al frente y Levi le entrego la niña a Hanji, tal y como Petra había querido, sus dos compañeros eran los padrinos de Matsuri. Y así la ceremonia concluyo sin ningún problema.

-Muy bien, cuando la registraron me dijeron que la fiesta sería hasta su bautizo, y he tenido que esperar 3 meses para esto, así que no habrá quejas….a festejar.

Pixis organizo un pequeño festejo, donde más que para la pequeña era para los adultos, Hanji traía cargando a la pequeña la cual se quedó dormida en sus brazos, así que se puso de pie para llevarla hasta su habitación.

-A dónde vas cuatro ojos.

-Ammm….Matsu se quedó dormida.

-Bien, la llevare a su cuarto.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí… tú solo dime donde es.

-Como quieras… Sígueme.-Caminaron por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la parte de arriba de la casa, la tercer puerta a la derecha era la habitación de la pequeña, Hanji entro y con mucho cuidado la recostó en la cuna, le quito los zapatos, y la tapo, él solo la miraba, ella al sentir su mirada volteo a verlo y ambos se miraron fijamente, ninguno apartaba mirada del otro….

-Levi….desde que petra murió…me siento tan culpable….

-Lo dices por la promesa que le hicimos….yo pienso lo mismo.

-Matsu es una niña hermosa, y se parece tanto a ella…

-Así es…es bueno que se parezca más a ella.

-Tal vez físicamente, pero para ser una niña, es demasiado tranquila, en ese aspecto se parece a ti….definitivamente es el resultado de la unión de Petra y tuya.-Sin darse cuenta la distancia que había de uno al otro era escaza, ambos seguían mirándose fijamente….

-Crees que podamos cumplir lo que le prometimos…

-No se….-se encontraban demasiado cerca….-dime zoe…que hay de Mike.

-Ammm… Mike.

-Sabes a que me refiero.-La distancia seguía perdiéndose, podían sentir el aliento de uno mezclado con el otro.

-Jajaja, él sabe que no siento lo mismo que él siente por mí.

-Ya veo…-sus labios comenzaban a rosarse…pero justo en ese momento la pequeña Matsu los trajo a la realidad… así que se separaron.

-Que ocurre Tsuri…

-Jajaja, creo que no le gustan estas cosas, ves cómo se parece a ti…

-Tranquila… duérmete...-comenzó arrullarla hasta que la pequeña se quedó completamente dormida.

-Rivaille...puedes bajar un momento… - se escuchó la voz de Erwin desde la parte de abajo.

-Como hacen ruido…. Vamos, dejémosla dormir.

-Sí…-Hanji sabía que el momento anterior se había perdido por completo, y que solo el destino sabía si los uniría nuevamente.

* * *

_**Esperamos sus comentarios.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**n_n**_


End file.
